Megaman: Date of Fourtune
by Megaman Trigger 2.0
Summary: When Megaman and Roll go on a date will a new Net Crime sindacte find it's leverage on the couple? This story doesn't follow any of my other Megaman X Roll fan fics. Please enjoy and review. NOW COMPLETED
1. Prolouge

Music filled the large pink Net Area and the navis inside slowly bobbed to the sounds of the beautiful notes.

"Maylu is getting better." I said as I looked at the girl navi standing next to me.

"I know." She said in a calm beautiful voice.

The navis name was Roll; shad had been Maylu's navi for quite some time now. She wore pink and had long blonde hair with a ribbon in it and the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

Of course in my many years I had seen many people and many sets of beautiful eyes.

Oh my…I haven't introduced myself.

I am Julius M. Caine, I have been a assistant Net Navi to a Dr. Yuchihiro Hikari, for about three weeks. I am my operator, a Mr. Jonathan M. Caine, have been working with Dr. Hikari on a new Science Labs project.

I am a very old navi, about in the human life range of sixty. I wear a white suit with a red tie, and a white top-hat. I use a cane to get around, mostly because of my bad right leg. And I have black hair, which is turning to an almost complete white color. And finally the crest, since all navi's have a different one I will tell you mine.

Mine is a black background with a white crescent moon, on the top point of the moon hangs a blood red four point star.

One day a girl with red hair and brown eyes wearing a light green T-shirt, blue zip up vest, pink skirt, red hairpin came to Dr. Yuchihiro's office.

The doctor introduced her as Maylu Sakuria, the operator of Roll EXE and longtime friend of Lan Hikari, Dr. Yuchihiro's son.

My Master and I bowed to Madame Roll and Mistress Maylu.

Maylu had came over to see Lan, since he had taken a summer job at SciLabs to help his father, but Lan wasn't in yet. So Mistress Maylu, Master Jonathan, Dr. Yuchihiro, and Madame Roll and I all talked until Master Lan arrived. Once he arrived Roll and Maylu were off, but Roll invited me to her Net Page to listen to Maylu play her piano, since I had told her I played the violin.

But back to the present situation…

"So," I say to try and start the conversation again. "Do you know if Maylu will play in the Talent Show?" I ask as Maylu begins to start another song.

"I don't know yet, I asked her but…I think she's afraid."

"Bah! She'll do fine. Maylu is a great pianist she will do fine."

"No…I think she has stage fright." Roll said as she looked at me with a worried look.

"What is it?" I ask the navi, who is considerably younger than I.

"…What is stage fright?" Roll asked the question in a basic confused tone.

I chuckle and then as I begin to speak I hear that the small portal to the net open.

"Ah, it seems that you have a visitor." I say as I stand to meet the visitor, as is gentlemen's courtesy.

The light from the portal fades, and a navi in blue stands before us. He has a blue and yellow helmet on, covering his dark brown hair. He too had green eyes, and he had a large red and black crest on his chest, much like the one that I and Roll had as well, only ours were slightly different.

"Hi Megaman." Roll said from her seat on the floor.

"Hi Roll." Megaman says as he walks toward her, then noticing me stops and looks me up and down.

I realize that by the confused look on his face he's trying to learn who I am.

"Ah so sorry, my name is Julius, Julius Caine." I say bowing to Megaman.

"Oh, well then hello Julius I'm Megaman, Lan Hikari's navi."

"Ah yes, I've heard a lot about you from Roll. And please, call me Mr. Caine."

Megaman had a amused look about him and turned toward Roll.

"Oh really? And just what has Roll said about me Mr. Caine?" Megaman asked with a sly voice, Roll blushed and looked away making me chuckle to myself.

"Don't worry, nothing you would have to worry about. She just said that you two where great friends, and told me about your great Net Battling Skills."

Megaman smiled and looked at me with a blank look.

"Well I'm good, but I don't really think I'm all _that_ good." Megaman said. It was a very normal gesture I see a lot, but I haven't seen much of late. Most times when you would ask someone how good a Net Battler they where they would lie to make themselves better, but Megaman was quite truthful I could see it in his eyes.

I laugh aloud for a moment and then cough a horrible sickly cough. Roll jumped up from the floor and steadied me as I began to cough myself to the floor.

"Are you ill?" Megaman asked with a concerned look. He looked as though he were to run out and get a doctor for me.

"No…no…I'm fine…" I say with a cough in between each word.

"I think you should sit back down." Roll said in a concerned voice.

"No…no…I'll leave you and Megaman be. Besides I have much work to tend to. It was nice seeing you again Madame Roll. And tell Maylu to keep up the good work."

I walk slowly to the portal, using my cane most of the way there.

"Master Megaman, Madame Roll." I say as I dismiss myself from them.

Megaman looks at Roll, who has a worried look about her.

"So, who was he?" Megaman asked placing his hand on Roll's shoulder.

"I met him at Dr. Hikari's office…he came over to hear Maylu play her piano." Roll said still looking at the portal.

"…Well…I came over to ask you something…" Megaman said as he walked away from Roll and blushed violently.

Roll suddenly had a bright look about her. "Yes?" She asked in a cute happy voice.

Megaman squirmed and walked away from her again, but Roll ran faster than Megaman walked and cut him off.

"…Well…um…I was wondering…if you wouldn't like to…"

"Yes?" Roll asked in a hopeful voice.

"…Go…out…with me." Megaman said in a very shy voice.

Roll looked shocked and froze in place. Megaman looked at her, worried that there was something wrong, when suddenly Roll latched onto his neck with a giant hug.

"Really!?" Roll asked surprised, she never thought that Megaman would ask her.

"If you'd like to…" Megaman said not knowing how to get Roll off of him.

"I'd love to go on a date with you Mega!"

Piano music had filled the house and Net Area this whole time, but suddenly it screeched to a halt.

Maylu's face appeared on the PET screen, she looked surprised and excited.

"You two are going on a date!?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes." Roll said as she hung onto Megaman's arm.

"I never thought Megaman would ask…" Maylu said aloud as she began to play a cheery piece of music for the two of them.

"So where are we going to go?" Roll asked.

Megaman smiled a sincere smile and looked at Roll with a proud look.

"Wherever you want."


	2. CHAPTER 1: Trouble

Megaman walked out of the portal and was back in his Home Page.

"Hey Lan!" Megaman yelled to get his operators attention.

Lan was sitting at his desk with a stack of paper next to him.

"Now I know why dad said that the job at SciLabs would be hard…"

Megaman laughed as he looked at Lan, Lan sat hunched over the papers on his desk with a pen in one hand and a cup in the other.

"What!?" Lan asked as Megaman laughed hysterically.

"You even look a little like dad!" Megaman said before sitting on the chair.

"Yeah well you try typing the reports, and then writing them. THREE TIMES!"

"You said you wanted to help him."

"Yeah…I just didn't know it would be this much…"

"Work?"

"…Yeah…" Lan said yawning.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Megaman asked.

"No…I've been too busy."

"No you even sound like dad!"

"What is it that you went to go do anyway?" Lan asked as he drank, what Megaman thought was juice from the cup, of course Megaman had never seen brown juice, but there was no way Lan was drinking coffee!

"I asked Roll out." Megaman said with a slightly blush.

"And? What did she say?"

"…She said yes!" Megaman said pausing, making Lan worry.

"Don't do that! I thought she had said no!"

"Hahaha! Sorry, it's just so much fun messing with you!"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. Well you'd better get going!"

"What do you mean? The dates tomorrow."

"Yeah, but do you have anything nice to wear? How about a gift to give her? Have you even planned where to go?" Lan asked, seeming to know a lot about the date subject.

"OH! CRAP! I don't have anything! Wait a minute….how did you know that's the kind of stuff you get ready for on a date? You've never been on a date in your life."

Lan blushed and turned his chair away from Megaman.

"Well you better go! I have a lot of work to do!"

"Ok DAD!" Megaman said, saying the word Dad flatly.

Lan laughed and started to say a smart comeback when he noticed that Megaman had dashed off to get ready.

"…He has got to tell me how he runs off so fast…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Julius stood looking at Dr. Yuchihiro with a confused look.

"Are you certain Doctor?" he asked in a very uncertain voice.

"Yes I'm positive. I put the Alastair System right here!"

"Dr. Yuchihiro!" shouted Mr. Jonathan M. Caine.

"What is it Jonathan?"

"I asked the security if they have seen anyone arrive or leave this floor and they said no. Whoever stole the System is on this floor!"

"Alright lockdown the building! I want every air vent, doorway, crate, and drawer searched! I want that System back!"

The security ran wild at SciLabs, the Alastair System was gone! Without the Alastair the Mother System would shut down. And the entire Net would crash! Once that happened security cubes, locks, data, and viruses would all be free and run wild.

With no security every navi on the Net would be trapped there!

…_Lan…Megaman…stay off the Net…_ Dr. Hikari thought as he tried to use the phone, but the connection was gone.

Sirens went off all around the building and people ran wild.

Down the street sitting in the road was a limousine. Inside sat a man in all black clothing. He had a small cube in one hand and a PET in the other.

"I have good news Master! I have the Alastair System; all that's left is to crack the code." Said the man in the limo to his PET, which was on a phone.

"Excellent work! I should promote you! But first I want you to make sure that we can crack the code! Kidnap Dr. Hikari and Mr. Jonathan Caine! They made the little system; they should be able to crack it!"

"As you wish My Lord." Said the man as the connection was cut off.

"Driver! I want you to circle the city around SciLabs and then return here in about half and hour!"

"Yes Master!"

With that the man got out of the limo and the limo drove off.

"Time to go to work. Are you two ready?"

"CamMan at the ready sir!"

"GunMan! Locked and loaded sir!"


	3. CHAPTER 2: A not so good Date

Megaman stood in his room staring at Lan through the screen.

"How do I look?" Megaman asked with his nerves high.

Megaman had removed his helmet, and combed his hair to the side. He wore a light blue suit and light blue dress jeans with black dress shoes. He had his symbol on his shirt and shoes and the brown belt on his pants. He had a scared but happy look about him as he stood there.

"You look fine Megaman. I'm sure Roll will approve of anything you wear. Where are you two going anyway?"

"Roll said that she wanted to go to a new restaurant in Cyber City, so I decide to wear something…professional."

"Wow. Well you two are going to have a great time I can tell." Lan said smiling.

"…Lan…"

"Yeah?"

"…This tingling weak feeling…is that normal when you go on a date?"

"Of course it is Megaman! You're nervous!"

"…Oh…well if that's what it's called…then I'm nervous."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Roll's just as nervous as you, if not more."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll was standing in her room wearing a pink dress with white shoes, no helmet, and a hairpin in her hair with her symbol. She stood shaking in her room.

"What's wrong Roll?" Maylu asked as she looked at her navi.

"Maylu…I think I'm going to be sick…"

"You're just nervous, you'll be fine Roll. Just take a deep breath."

Roll followed her friends' orders and breathed deeply. After a few times of doing so she felt the feeling slowly move away.

"…So what should I say?"

"What do you mean?"

"What should I say on my date with Mega?"

"…I don't know. I can't tell you what to do on a date!"

Just then there was a beep from the portal. Roll had put a lock on the portal to have privacy, so when Megaman had been ported into her room the lock stopped him and made a ping, like a doorbell.

Roll ran toward the portal to let Megaman in.

"…oh…how do I look?" She asked Maylu nervously.

"You look fine; now don't keep your boyfriend waiting." Maylu said as she chuckled and left the room leaving Megaman and Roll alone.

Roll opened the lock and Megaman slowly was ported into Roll's room data block by data block.

Once Megaman had been ported into her room fully he smiled at her and looked at her amazed.

"Wow…" Megaman said as he looked at Roll up and down. He was amazed to see her wearing the dress. Of course he knew that Roll was beautiful, but he had never seen her like that before.

Roll giggled and looked Megaman up and down before speaking.

"Wow yourself. You really dressed up!"

"I wanted the date to go great…so…um…here…" Megaman blushed and mumbled as he extended his hand, that was hidden behind his back and revealed a gift for Roll.

It was a large bouquet of roses, pink roses to be exact.

Roll's eyes widened and she let in a gasp of air as she took the roses.

"Oh…Megaman…there beautiful…"

"…Yeah…I thought you might like them…" Megaman said nervously rubbing his arm, while still blushing.

Roll smelled the pink roses before walking to a large table in her room. Out of nowhere a small vase was downloaded into the room and she placed the roses in it.

Megaman smiled at her when she returned and stammered before speaking.

"S-so…um…are you ready to go?" Megaman asked, still feeling sick from nerves.

"…Yeah, I think so." Roll said.

Megaman, like a gentleman, took his arm and looped it through Rolls and walked her toward the portal to the rest of the net.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari stood in his office staring at a large monitor in shock.

Mr. Caine and his navi stood there as well.

On the large screen was a message that scrolled across rapidly.

ALASTAIR PROGRAM HAS SHUT DOWN. SECURITY OF MOTHER WILL NOW SHUT DOWN. EM WAVES ARE AT PEAK. ALL SYSTEMS OF THE NET WILL SHUT DOWN IN.

2HOURS

"This can't be…we made the Alastair program unbreakable." Dr. Hikari said in shock.

"…Well it seems my friend, that is isn't completely unbreakable…"

Down stairs in the main power system for SciLabs stood two navis, Gunman and Camman.

"So, what's the plan again?" Camman asked, for the third time.

"I told you a hundred times stupid, it's simple. You use your powers to shut down the security, and then I go and find the Alastair Program and use it to open the Core Network."

"But…aren't we just supposed to distract Hikari so that the Doctor can do the rest?"

"Yes. But why let him take all the credit? If we get the program and open the Core, we'll be the top navis!"

Camman stood and thought it over for a short time before sighing.

"If you think we should than I'm not stopping you."

"Great! Now shut off the last security block."

Camman walked toward a large computer-like object and pressed the button on his chest. It was the red record button on a camera. A long cord, like a jack-in cord, extended from his arm. He took the cord and plugged it in and streams of data surrounded him and the computer.

SECURITY BREACH…S….CUIRY…..BREA………

"Well? Is it off?"

"….Yes. Now hurry up before Doctor finds out!"

Gunman walked into a large area that had been blocked off. In the area was a small cube of data.

"This!? This is what we came to steal!? How could this be of any use to the Doctor!?"

"Because," started a dark voice from somewhere in the room, "This program can finish what I started years ago Gunman!"

"D-Doctor…." Gunman stammered as he immediately knelt to the figure before him.

"Master! I didn't want to take the program! But Gunman told me too!" Caman pleaded.

"I know." The Doctor said slowly. "But you have still disobeyed me. And for that you shall be punished."

"What! We got you your damn program! What else could you want!"

"In your hack, you set of an alarm. As we speak Dr. Yuchihiro is on his way here." Once the navi finished talking he cut himself off by a long string of coughs that almost made him drop his cane and fall to the floor.

"MASTER!" Gunman yelled as he steadied his master.

"T-thank you Gunman…but this doesn't relieve you of your punishment."

Gunman and Camman took the data and handed it to the Doctor.

"We are very sorry sir." They chimed at the same time.

"Sorry!? Your mistake could have led the Net Police to my whereabouts! You must be punished…" said the Doctor as he pulled on his cane, revealing that it was the holder for a sword.

"You must be punished…severely…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman and Roll had arrived at the restaurant and been seated at a large table. Roll was looking over the menu of foods, while Megaman was starring off into space.

Megaman was nervous, and afraid that something bad would happen on there date. He kept going over all the scenarios in his head that could make his date end badly.

_What is wrong with you Megaman! You've never had trouble around Roll before! Snap out of it!_ Megaman yelled at himself.

Suddenly Megaman's train of thought was broken by Roll.

"Megaman…"

"Y-Yes?" Megaman stammered as he broke from his trance.

"…I'm…I'm a little scared." Roll said as she looked away from Megaman.

"Scared! Why?"

"Because…it seems that everywhere that we go together something bad happens. And I've got this really weird feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Megaman sighed and grabbed Roll's hand, making them both blush.

"Nothing is going to happen tonight, it's just your nerves. Tonight is going to go perfect, trust me."

Each word that Megaman spoke was filled with truth and peace. And each one touched Roll and began to calm her. She always was calm around Megaman, because he just had a way with words.

The two sat there in peace until there food arrives.

Megaman and Roll peacefully started to eat, and talk amongst themselves when a waiter walked to the table.

"Excuse me. Are you two Megaman and Roll?" asked the waiter.

"Yes, why?" Megaman asked.

"There is a…Gutsman and Glyde outside to see you. They say that it is urgent."

"Thank you." Roll said as they stood to go hear their friends.

"Hey guys. What is it?" Megaman asked as he and Roll walked outside to see there friends.

Gutsman and Glyde stood there with shocked expressions, filled with pain and shock.

"…Lan…" Gutsman started.

"Megaman, Lan is…"

Megaman's sense all suddenly started to awaken.

"What! What's wrong with Lan!"

"Lan's house is on fire, and he can't escape." Protoman said as he was ported in beside them.

"Master Chaud, Yai, Maylu, and Dex are all trying to work with the fire department to save him." Protoman said in his normal calm voice.

Before anyone could stop him Megaman rushed off toward the Net area of Lan's house, leaving Roll and the others behind.

"Megaman!" Roll yelled after him.

"Don't worry. If anyone can save Lan, Megaman can." Glyde said.

"…Be careful…"

The last thing that either of the dating navi's heard before all was chaos was the blare of sirens and the pitter of rain gently falling in the night.


	4. CHAPTER 3: Lan's missing!

Megaman ran into the ACDC Area of the Net, everything was in flames. All around him he saw viruses made of fire, navis ran in fear covered in flames. And before Megaman's eyes was a tall tower of flame that stretched upward, its dark tendrils clutching at Lans' house in the real world, and shattering the peaceful air around ACDC Town.

Megaman gasped as he ran toward the tower of flames. Two navis, one wearing a long lab coat and the other a normal navi, stood in front of the tower watching it burn.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Megaman yelled to the two navis.

The navi in the coat turned to reveal that it was Julius Caine, Mr. Jonathan Caine's navi.

"Mr. Julius!" Megaman cried.

"Ah, Megaman. You finally arrived. I'm surprised you got here this quick."

"What happened?" Megaman asked as he watched in horror at the house burning.

"They say that it was a virus that started the fire in Lans' Computer. But I say that it was deliberate."

"Julius!" Cried another navi as he ran up, he was wearing a fireman hat.

"Ah there you are. Megaman this is the captain of the fire depot, did you find anything inside?"

The captain bowed and spoke quickly, each word stung Megaman's ears as he heard them.

"…Lan…please tell me that he got out somehow!"

"…I am very sorry. We sent a group to go and bring him out. But what was strange was when I went in before them we saw him, but he was gone when they went in!"

"WHAT!" Megaman cried as he jumped up.

"One second he was lying on the floor, and the next he was gone…"

"Captain. Do you think he could have moved on his own?" Julius asked.

"…Definitely not. I'd say that he was dragged out.

"So your saying that Lan Hikari is gone!?"

"It seems so…"

Megaman turned back to the tower and watched as ashes and black smoke billowed from his home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TWO HOURS LATER

Megaman sat on the ground outside his house.

Roll and the others had just now ran up to him.

"Mega!" Roll cried as she ran over to him.

Megaman sat on the ground with a black coat on his shoulders, his eyes where wide in shock and fear.

"Mega…is Lan?" Roll asked.

Megaman slowly turned his head toward Roll and she gasped in sorrow, she knew what the look on his face meant.

Protoman and Gutsman walked to the ash covered floor of the net area.

"…So Lan didn't escape…" Protoman asked.

"They say he was taken." Julius said as he walked out from the shadows of the night.

"Julius!" Roll gasped as she stood. "You where here!?"

"Yes. I heard of the fire and ran as fast as I could to see if I could help. When I arrived I learned that Lan was missing."

"…Who would take Lan?" Gutsman asked.

Almost to answer his question a dark figure of a bat flew by, as it did it dropped a letter in Megaman's lap. Megaman took the letter and opened it, he then read it aloud.

"Dear Megaman,

We have your brother.

If you want to see him again come to Undernet Zero, alone and unarmed.

See you soon,

D."

Roll gasped in the cyber world, just as Maylu did in the real.

"…Why would they steal Lan?" Maylu asked.

Suddenly a car drove up and slammed to a stop in front of the house.

"NO!" Cried a woman as she jumped out of the car and ran to her house, collapsing.

"Mrs. Hikari!" Maylu gasped.

"…Maylu! Where is Lan!?" she cried as she shook from fear.

Dr. Hikari got out slowly and walked to stand by his wife.

"Please…Maylu…tell me he wasn't in there…" Dr. Hikari sighed.

"…Lan has been kidnapped, and the fire was a cover for it." Megaman said. "And it's all my fault."

Roll gasped and ran to Megaman's side.

"Megaman! Do not blame yourself! You couldn't have known that this would happen!"

"…It's my fault…it's my fault…" Megaman murmured in a trace of pain and shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure stood in a large office, in what seemed to be a lab. There was a large glass wall on the north side, overlooking the city. In the center of the room was a large desk with a computer, stacks of paper, and a large chair.

On each side of the room was a large bookcase. And two paintings equal in size, one showed the sunset, the other the sunrise.

The right side of the room was painted in grey-black, the left in dark-green. In the center of the room the two colors came together to form a symbol, a circle with a diamond in the center. The diamond was purple, and the circle green with black outlines.

The dark figure stood staring out the glass wall when the computer behind it began to shine brightly.

"What." Said the figure in a dark voice.

"I would like to report sir."

"Then do so, quickly." The dark figure said as it turned toward the computer.

"We have "The Boy", but…"

"But what FalconMan?" the dark figure asked angrily.

"…We didn't find "The Target" at the site."

The dark figure took its cane and slammed it into the floor.

"You fool! How could you not find "The Target."

"Please forgive me Doctor…but as long as we have "The Boy", "The Target" cannot fight well."

The Doctor sighed.

"…Very well FalconMan. Bring the child here, I will deal with our target later."

"As you wish Master."

The computer screen shut off and the Doctor turned back to the wall of glass.

"…Lan Hikari…what is so special about you and Megaman?"

Just as the man was about to turn on what seemed to be an intercom the door behind him opened.

"Master…" said a meek voice from behind him.

"What!"

"…Um…GunMan and CamMan…they didn't report in…" said a child's voice as he walked up to the desk.

"That would be because I disposed of them. We cannot have useless whelps like them in AMEN."

The child smirked and suddenly flashed. Now, where the child stood was a navi.

"So what is the next plan Doctor?" asked a navi in an all white suit. He had one black shoe and one black glove. His cane was split in half, half white and half black.

"MidnightMan, why do you always take my form?" Asked the doctor as he turned toward the navi.

"Because Doctor, you are a very handsome man, it is only according that I make you handsomer by becoming you."

"…MidnightMan, you are too full of yourself." Said the Doctor as he sat down.

"Why thank you Doctor."

The Doctor chuckled and then glared at the navi, "That was not a compliment."

"Anything that comes from a man of your power and grace is a compliment Doctor." MidnightMan said sucking up to his master.

"You enjoy tormenting me don't you?" the Doctor asked in a dull careless voice as he began to look over a stack of files.

"Oh contraire sir, I merely enjoy basking in your radiance."

The Doctor sighed and looked at MidnightMan with a dull look.

"What is it you want?"

MidnightMan snapped his fingers and changed shape again, this time he looked like Megaman.

"I merely want to help catch the "Target" your pursuing."

The Doctor sighed.

"If it means you shall leave me alone then yes. I want you and WeatherMan to go to ACDC Junior High and find me Maylu Sakuria, taking her will no doubt make Megaman come out to play."

"Why would you say that sir?" MidnightMan asked.

"Simple." The Doctor said as he stood again to look out the window. "His girlfriend is Maylu's navi."

As he finished speaking, almost on cue a flash of lighting filled the room.

"As you wish Dr. Doppler."


	5. CHAPTER 4: Begin

"Megaman! Are you insane!?" Cried Dr. Hikari. "You are not going to Undernet Zero alone!"

"Dad…please…if I can at least find out who took him…"

Dr. Hikari sighed and fell onto the couch in Maylu's house.

Maylu had been kind enough to let Mr. and Mrs. Hikari stay with her at her house. Of course Maylu's mom didn't mind, and her dad wasn't home.

And of course this meant that Megaman and Roll slept in the same room…

"Dr. Hikari…if Megaman thinks he can handle it then at least let him try." Roll said

"…Fine…but be careful…"

With that Megaman was off, he had had Dr. Hikari remove all his weapons.

As Megaman ported away Roll looked at the portal with a glimmer of hope.

"…Good luck…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean you lost it!?" Mr. Caine yelled at his navi.

"I'm sorry…but I lost the Code." Julius said.

"You fool! Without the Code who knows who could activate that satellite! You are the stupidest navi in the world!"

"Well excuse me! But I was the one who came up with the idea first Mr. Caine!"

Mr. Caine sighed and took a deep breath.

"…Julius…without the Code anyone in the world could get into the WAR satellite."

"I know. That's why I have asked that everyone who works for WAR be searched for the Pegasus Code."

Mr. Caine sighed again and looked out the large window of his office.

He was standing in the Weather Automation and Reception Center, a building that floated above the rest of the world.

It was like an isle in the sky, it floated far above the ocean near Netopia.

Mr. Caine created WAR to study the patterns of the stars and of the weather. WAR's purpose was to help prevent natural disasters such as hurricanes by using the elements of the weather to negate the disasters power.

WAR had created three satellites above the Earth, Scarlet Leo, Green Dragon, and Navy Pegasus. These satellites controlled Fire, Earth, and Water respectively.

The satellites worked by using, Electro Magnetic Waves, EMW, to create an object such as Ice a ball of Flame of a Rock to block different elements.

Ice stopped Fire, Fire stopped Earth, and Rock stopped Water.

Hurricanes, Fires, and Earthquakes where all destroyed by the satellites.

But without the Pegasus Code the satellites could be operated by anyone in the world.

"We must find the Pegasus Code Julius! I want you to go and find Dr. Hikari! We will need his help on this!"

"Yes Master Caine."

As Julius walked off he mumbled under his breath.

"I can't wait until tomorrow, and then I'll never have to put up with you again."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman burst into Undernet Area 1, one of the largest areas of the Undernet.

Long ago the Undernet had been built for a holding place for criminals and treasures that needed to be protected. However one day the evil people that resided in the Undernet, which was called Prison Rosa, all attacked at the same time destroying the entire prison and broke free.

Once they had broken free none could stop them, and so Prison Rosa became Undernet. It is now a criminal area filled with outlaws and black market dealers.

A large group of navis stood around two tall statues, one of Falzar and one of Gregar the two cybeasts.

Megaman gasped as he saw the navis there. He recognized each one of them.

Pharoahman

Shademan

Flameman

Blastman

Megaman slowly walked up to the navis and waved his hand in front of them. It seemed as though they were stunned, they didn't move at all.

"Well this sure is weird…" Megaman said as he looked at the statues of the navis. Suddenly an arrow flew by Megaman's head at a brisk pace.

Megaman turned around to see a navi standing on an upper level of road; he was red and yellow with a black arrow for a crest. He had two wings on the side of his helmet that looked like two blades of hair. He also had one red eye and one black. In the center of his crest was a small red robot eye.

"Who are you!?" Megaman yelled.

"I am ArrowMan, and you are trespassing on my land!"

"Leave me alone. I have more important things to do than fight you!" Megaman yelled as he ran toward the gate to Undernet Zero.

ArrowMan laughed, Megaman turned and yelled at him.

"WHAT!?"

"Just wait until I tell everyone I know that Megaman ran away from a fight!"

Megaman grew angry and walked toward ArrowMan.

"You would be a waste of my time!"

ArrowMan suddenly screamed and a shower of arrows rained down on Megaman.

Megaman dashed toward the Shademan statue and hid underneath the opened wings.

_How am I going to get out of this!?_


	6. CHAPTER 5: Secrets and Lies

Maylu stood outside ACDC School, she was waiting for someone to come and see her. Since Megaman had left to find Lan, Maylu and the others had also started looking for Lan. Maylu had heard from Roll, who heard from a navi, who heard from another navi, who read it from the BBS, that a man who hangs out in front of the ACDC School may know where Lan is.

And so to follow this lead Maylu stood there waiting. Roll was in her PET reading over some BBS files that she had downloaded. She wanted to help find Lan if she could, but she really was worried about Megaman.

"So…how was your date with Mega?" Maylu asked as an odd silence fell over them for a long time.

"I liked it. I was really nervous…but…I just wish we could have finished the date…" Roll said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"…Oh well. Who knows, maybe when this is all over he will ask you out again." Maylu said, trying to keep things on the bright side.

"Yeah…and maybe Lan will ask you out." Roll said giggling.

Maylu blushed and looked away from her navi.

"…No…I don't think he would ever ask me out…" Maylu whispered her face still scarlet from the thought of Lan doing such a thing.

The night sky was dotted with large gray clouds, they seemed to wisp by without a care as Maylu looked up at them in thought.

_Lan…where are you?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan stirred from his unconscious state. His head was filled with questions and pain. Life had siphoned out of Lan's body and transfused into his heart and brain as he was unconscious. But as he began to stir life flooded into his body making him dizzy and amplifying the pain in his head.

Slowly Lan, who was lying on his stomach, began to lift to his knees and then to his feet.

_Where am i?_ was the first question that hit Lan as he looked around the room he was now in the center of.

The room was square, a perfect square. It had white walls and floor, and blinding lights hanging from the ceiling. The entire room seemed to radiate the white color into a blinding mirror of light.

At the north side of the room was a small bed, identical to Lan's bed in his house, only the colors where wrong.

There was also a closet with pajamas like Lan's, only the colors where backwards as well.

All the blues where black, all the reds where blue, and all the blacks where red.

Lan rubbed his eyes and looked around the room.

In the center of the room, next to Lan, was a small round table and a chair.

On the east wall was a window, that looked out into a large room that was filled with computer servers.

"Hey!" Lan yelled to see if he had anyone watching him.

"HEY!" still silence filled the white room.

"IS ANYONE THERE! ANSWER ME!" Lan yelled, pleading for a sound to be made by another organism.

A long silence filled the room before a dark voice spoke over an intercom in the room.

"Hello Lan Hikari…"

Lan jumped and turned toward the voice, which came from behind him.

"Whose there!?" Lan cried out searching for the creator of the voice.

"You really are too easy to fool my'boy…"

Lan jumped, now the voice was to his right.

"Over here…" said the voice as it moved to Lan's left.

"ARGH! WHERE ARE YOU!? WHO ARE YOU!?"

The apparition formed outside the room, as it did the south wall where it formed at dissipated in dust.

Lan slowly moved away from the object, it was a man in a white coat wearing a white top-hat and using a cane.

The cane looked like Dr. Wily's, and the hat Lan had seen MagicMan wear a similar one. And Lan had seen his dad wear a coat like the one the man had, in fact the man looked like a person that Megaman had described to him.

"Hello Lan Hikari, I do not believe we have met. My name is Jonathan Caine, but you can call me Dr. Doppler."

Lan looked the man up and down and then stammered.

"A-Are you the same Dr. Cain that is related to Mayor Cane of Cyber City?"

"No, I am Mayor Cain's son though. I worked long and hard to help bring honor back to the name Cain, but to no result I changed my last name by one letter to destroy all links to that fool of a man."

Lan took in the man's words and tried to see if the man before him was friend or foe.

"…So where am I?"

The man opened a door that had appeared and motioned for Lan to walk into it.

Lan was astounded to see he was standing on a platform high above a large room filled with machines and people. Everyone ran frantically working away on different machines, and in the center of the room was a large "Mother Computer".

"…What is this place?" Lan asked as he looked at Dr. Doppler.

"Welcome to WAR, the Weather Automation and Receptions center, here we control the weather with all of our power and we are also working with SciLabs on constructing a new system called EMW. This place you see before you is called the Mother System…and Mr. Hikari…"

Dr. Doppler trailed off.

"…Why have you brought me here?!"

A navi, using a copybot, walked up behind Lan and grabbed him roughly.

Dr. Doppler approached him.

"…My name is now Dr. Jonathan Doppler, and it is my job to help repair this world…"

Lan tried to move out of the navi's grip.

"WHAT!?"

"…You see Lan… Dr. Wily, Regal, and even my father Mayor Cain worked hard to do something for this world. Dr. Wily was shunned by the scientific community, so he fought back. Dr. Regal had great plans for humans and navis. And my father worked to avenge his father and find the great Cybeasts…And the one person that has stood in their way is you!"

Lan used the back of his knee to hit the navi in the "Spot" and make him release him.

Lan took this chance to run toward a staircase he saw.

Doppler snapped his fingers. A large door slammed down in front of Lan, stopping his motion.

"…Lan Hikari…they say that you are the best operator in the world, and that Megaman is the strongest navi in the world…I want to test that…"

"What?"

"…Soon there will be a battle between humans and navis…the winner…will be the only race left…"

Lan gasped and looked at Doppler evily.

"…I have cast aside everything…as did Regal and Wily…they have failed to show humans that navis and computers are to be at OUR command! With the technology we have we could create world peace! WE COULD MAKE A PERFECT WORLD!"

Lan backed away from Doppler even more.

"…Jonathan Caine is dead…Dr. Doppler is all that is left! And with my EMW navis! This world will see that it must choose! WILL IT BURN IN WAR! OR SHINE IN PEACE!"

Lan knew it, Doppler was nuts.

"My EMW navis are faster, stronger, and better than regular navis. We are going to destroy this world and show humans their greatest sin…"

"And what is that?" Lan asked after a long time.

Doppler slowly turned away.

"….Humans…have created navis…but…I know what navis and computers want…they want power…and this world will soon see, that technology will be its downfall!"

"So what is it you want!?" Lan yelled.

"…Peace…I just want peace…and you are preventing that…"

"How?"

"…Because…navis are the ones who will destroy us. Just come with me Lan, I have something to show you, to prove that navis will destroy us."

The two navis that had grabbed Lan suddenly where engulfed in light and they became…human!

"Humans!?" Lan cried.

"Yes. Why should we EMW navis just be navis, now we humans can take the power and form of the enemy and help defend ourselves."

Doppler led Lan into a large computer room.

A large screen flickered to life and Doppler motioned for Lan to look at it.

"You see Lan…Navis and Technology are going to destroy us…why you may ask? Simple…"

The screen showed a short movie.

There was a large city that was filled with people and life.

A voice began to speak.

"This is the city of Terra, the time is 21XX. Today a new computer has been built. The MOTHER Computer. This computer can control all of the net in the city and all services. Peace fills this city, but there is a problem.

The MOTHER system controls the police for the entire city, who are navis. Suddenly all the police robots burst from the building and begin to shoot down people in the streets. Thousands of TV, computer, and news screens flash into life and MOTHER begins to speak.

"AS PROTECTOR OF THIS CITY. I FIND THAT ALL HUMANS ARE TOO CORRUPTIBLE TO BE SAFE. THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE IS A SAFTEY HAZARD"

All the systems controlled by MOTHER suddenly begin to shut down and take their own power. Now all systems in the city make their own choices."

The screen shows the people running, one by one being killed by the machines they created.

Lan was filled with fear at seeing women, children, everyone being shot down and killed.

A woman, a mother, ran down the street with her child in her arms.

Two navis cut her off, each one bearing MOTHER's symbol.

"GIVE US THE GIRL" the navis chime.

The woman backs away and holds the girl close.

Suddenly two navis appear behind the woman and strike her in her head knocking her and the girl down.

The girl screams, "MOMMY! MOMMY! HELP!" as the navis pull her away.

"NO! MY BABY! GIVE HER BACK! SARA!"

The two navis stand over the woman.

"HUMANS ARE TO CORRUPTIBLE…BUT CHILDREN ARE PURE…UNSCATHED…UNREFINED…WE GIVE YOU A CHOICE…SURRENDER…AND THE GIRL LIVES…OR…RESIST AND THE GIRL DIES…CHOSE HUMAN…"

The woman jumps up and tries to run toward her daughter.

The two navis look at each other.

"Resistance…" one says.

"…yes…she chose the…wrong choice…"

BANG! SHOT! SCREAM! BANG!

The woman lies dead, her daughter at her side.

"They resisted…humans are so…frail…"

The screen contined to show more and more.

Lan squirmed, "Stop…" he whispered.

Doppler smiled darkly.

"…Stop…" Lan said slightly louder.

Doppler turned toward the window and looked out.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Lan yelled.

"…No…watch…" Doppler said pointing.

Lan looked…and saw something he never could have thought of.

There stood Megaman, Roll, Gutsman, Glyde, Protoman, all the navis he knew.

Megaman stood at the head of the group, on his chest was a medal.

A large battalion of navis stood near him and saluted.

"LONG LIVE LORD MEGAMAN!"

And lying at Megaman's feet was the crumbled body of Maylu, nearby was Dex, Yai, Chaud, and…himself…

"…No….this, this isn't real…" Lan said in disbelieve.

"…Lan…this is what will happen in two days…do you really want to see this happen…this is what your father is working to do…he has created the Alastair Program…he will use it to finish MOTHER…and then…"

Lan moved away from the man.

"NO! NO! MY FATHER WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"…How do you know?"

"BECAUSE! MY FATHER IS A KIND MAN!"

"….hahaha…HAHAHA…..MWAHAHAHHAHA, KIND!? You really don't know do you?"

Lan was filled with questions.

"Know what?" he said sitting in a chair nearby.

"…It's a good thing you sat down. Because you are in for some news…your father…is not who you think he is.."

Lan gasped as Doppler spoke.

"Your father is………………………………………"


	7. CHAPTER 6: Reassurance

Chaud Blaze sat at a large desk at SciLabs; Dr. Hikari sat across from him. Next to Dr. Hikari was another scientist, and the table was filled with other scientists', great minds, and people like Chaud, great net battlers with big wallets.

Dr. Hikari was sitting nervously in his chair, worrying about Lan and his home being burnt down, and Megaman, and about the Alastair System, and about Mother, and about pretty much anything that could be worried about.

Chaud looked over at Dr. Hikari with a sympathetic smile, which the doctor was trying to see if it was fake.

"Don't worry Dr. Hikari…everything will turn out alright." Chaud said in a careless tone.

Dr. Hikari nodded but still shook with nerves.

Everyone sat down, but one chair was empty.

On the table where nameplates in front of each chair, and one had no person there:

Mr. Jonathan M. Caine, and Julius Caine, "The Benefactors"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" Megaman yelled into the empty and lifeless air in the Undernet.

Shadows of people walking above on the Ion Road danced along the small area below where Megaman stood.

A small cut was on the upper part of Megaman's arm, and a small trickle of data flowed from it.

Two eyes filled with red lust stared at Megaman from behind a statue of Falzar, the Cybeast of Flight and Fire.

Long ago Dr. Cain, a great scientific mind created Falzar, a phoenix like creature, in order to destroy Gregar. Gregar had been created from a mass of bugs in the Net that merged into their own life and will creating a large beast like form of Gregar.

In the past Gospel, otherwise known as the WWW branch Grave, created a beast from the same data as Gregar, they named it Gospel.

Gospel was weaker than that of its father Gregar, and much slower. Megaman, using all his life, destroyed Gospel and the Ultimate Navi Bass. But as history would have it Bass and Gospel did not die. Instead Megaman faced the same trials fighting Alpha, Bass, Gregar, Falzar, and all the others that took the same path to destroy the world.

Megaman was the only navi strong enough to fight back the Cybeasts, in doing so he became fused with both Gregar the beast of power, and Falzar the beast of speed. Using both abilities he was able to destroy Falzar and Gregar and stop Lord Wily from unleashing CyberGeddon another time.

After the events of Falzar and Gregar Megaman had the powers removed, and now he wished he hadn't.

ArrowMan, Megaman's current adversary, was standing behind a statue of Falzar, Megaman stood behind a statue of Gregar. In the center of the round alter to the Cybeasts was a large symbol, W, for Wily.

ArrowMan shot two fast arrows filled with electric power at Megaman. Megaman back flipped and missed the first but was hit with the second as he fell. Now Megaman was lying on the ground unable to move from the arrow.

_Wow…these arrows sure are potent…_ Megaman thought as he noticed he couldn't move.

ArrowMan jumped from the road above down onto the platform that Megaman was on. He stood over Megaman, leaning on the statue of Gregar.

"You know Megaman…Dr. Doppler said you would be a much harder opponent…"

Megaman tried to move again and found that he could move, but he waited for ArrowMan to move first.

"He had told us that you where going to be one of the hardest enemies we have ever fought…"

"So who is this "We"." Megaman said.

"MidnightMan, CamMan, GunMan, Me, RainMan, WeatherMan, FalconMan, and SinMan…of course GunMan and CamMan are no longer with us…"

"And why is that?" Megaman asked as he slowly moved his hand toward his right boot, where he hid a small knife, which he had began to do recently.

"We cannot have failures in our organization…I'm sure you understand what being a failure is like Megaman…"

Megaman, unknown to ArrowMan, clutched the knife in his boot and proceeded to remove it slowly.

"No…I wouldn't know what being a failure was like…"

ArrowMan laughed and turned away from Megaman.

"Really? I thought you would…since you where a failure as a brother, and a son, and as a protector."

Megaman froze, he was about to throw the knife into ArrowMan's back, but froze from the comment.

"What?" Megaman asked slowly.

"Well. As Lan's brother you died, and you never where a good son to Dr. Hikari."

"No not that!" Megaman yelled. "The other thing!"

"Oh being a protector?"

"What do you mean by a failure at being a protector?" Megaman asked.

"Simple. You should be protecting the ones you love, and instead…instead you left them alone…easy for the kill…and I think we should start with those two pretty girls that you and Lan are friends with."

Megaman tensed up, he jumped up and ran at ArrowMan with the knife. ArrowMan spun around, just in time to take the knife to his chest. ArrowMan screamed in pain and staggered backwards, Megaman smiled proudly.

ArrowMan fell to his knees as he was being deleted.

But the last words he said would haunt Megaman forever.

"…..I will say one thing…your girlfriend sure was beautiful………."


	8. CHAPTER 7: Megaman gets arrested!

"I have great confidence in your plan Dr. Hikari." Said a scientist across the table from him.

"Yes. The Mother system will be all we need to stop the Net Crime!" said another voice.

Chaud rolled his eyes and looked at the leader of the Net Police, who had a bored look about him. Everyone had assembled at SciLabs to hear a new idea for Net Security from Dr. Hikari.

Dr. Hikari fidgeted in his seat, he was about to do something that would change the Net forever.

Everyone was seated and Dr. Hikari cleared his throat before standing at the head of the room.

"…Thank you all for coming…I would like to announce that the Mother System will soon be online and…with it we will be able to make the Net safer and better."

A scientist raised his hand to speak.

"Just what is this Mother System?"

Dr. Hikari fidgeted.

"The Mother System is a system constructed by myself and Mr. Jonathan M. Caine, with it we will be able to monitor and control many systems that we couldn't in the past."

"And just how does this make the Net safer?" Chaud asked in a careless voice.

"With this new technology that Mother uses we could make navis and humans the same, and we would be much safer. You see, Mother uses Electro Magnetic Pulse Waves to send orders and commands. Using this same technology we could take navis off the net and make them fuse into humans, or even human forms permanently."

The room was filled with talk; no one had ever tried something like this.

"So your saying that navis and humans would live side by side, and even as the same person with this system. How would that help crime!? Then more humans would have the strength to do such things!"

"Yes…but…there is also another thing. With Mother there are certain parameters that navis cannot exceed."

"Such as?" Chaud asked.

"…Well…a navi cannot be more than 100 feet away from its operator…and…the navi could no longer use chips, all the weapons it would have is its buster, which would be as harmful as a normal revolver."

The room filled with talk again, trying to see if Mother would be a good idea.

After everyone had began to talk for a long time they finally reached a verdict.

"Dr. Hikari…."

"Yes?"

There was a long pause that seemed to last for years.

"…The Mother program…is a go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu sat outside the school, Roll had found no leads on Megaman or Lans whereabouts.

Maylu was waiting for a person who had e-mailed her saying he had information on Lan's whereabouts, but she had began to worry.

She didn't know this person, and for all she knew it could be the same person who kidnapped Lan.

Roll sat silently in her PET looking at a large BBS Board copy she had made, so she could read over the data.

Not one word had been spoken about the fire at Lan's house.

Maylu looked up into the gray sky and saw from the corner of her eye that a car had driven up to the park next to the school.

Maylu walked over and saw a man in all black get out of the car and walk toward her.

"Hello, you are Maylu are you not?" the man asked in a Netopian accent.

"Yes…who are you?"

"I am the one who sent you that letter. My name is Mr. Omega; I am a school teacher for Den Tech High."

Maylu smiled.

"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Omega…but how do you know anything about Lan being kidnapped?"

Omega laughed slightly before snapping his fingers.

Two more men, each in the same black suits got out of the car and gripped Maylu's arms.

Maylu screamed in shock, and slightly from the pain of the men clutching tightly.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Maylu yelled.

Omega reared his hand back and slapped Maylu across the face.

"Be silent! The more noise you make the more we torture! Now you tell us what we want to know, or your little navi gets to take a one way trip to the Undernet!" one of the men cried as he grabbed Maylu's PET and gave it to Omega.

"ROLL! RUN!" Maylu yelled to her navi. "DO SOMETHING!"

Roll ran toward the table in her PET and quickly wrote down a note and ran to a program that floated nearby.

"I don't care how you do it, but send this to everyone you can! MEGAMAN! PROTOMAN! GUTSMAN! EVERYONE!" Roll demanded.

The program shook its head and ported away just as two more navis appeared in Roll's room.

The two black navis ran over and grabbed Roll, soon after a third navi ported in.

He looked like Megaman, only he had blonde hair and one red eye.

"Who are you people!?" Roll yelled.

"We are the last people you're going to be seeing for a while missy, so shut your mouth and maybe we'll go easy on you!"

Roll screamed and tried to move but suddenly felt tired and dizzy as one navi took a cloth and thrust it into her mouth choking her.

Roll tried to scream and move but fell to her knees and lay unconscious on the floor.

The three navis and there operators laughed.

"STOP IT!" Maylu yelled as she kicked her foot out, hitting Omega in a very…uncomfortable area.

Omega yelled and fell to his knees; Maylu's PET went skidding across the ground and now lay in the shade of a tree.

Maylu was able to pry lose from one of the men, freeing her left arm, using it she punched the man on the left and then on the right breaking free. Maylu ran at full speed toward her PET but suddenly fell to the ground as Omega grabbed her ankle.

"Not so fast you little…."

"STOP! POLICE!" yelled two men in blue uniforms as they ran up to the scene.

_Yes! Someone came to help!_ Maylu cried in her head.

"HELP!" Maylu yelled trying to get out of Omega's grip.

Omega grunted and released Maylu, he and his two other black clad men jumped into the car and were off at a fast pace.

The two policemen ran over and hauled Maylu up.

"Are you ok miss?" asked one of them, a younger man probably only 18.

"Yes I'm fine…but those men…"

"Don't worry we got there license plate number, and my navi is tracking down their navis as we speak. We will find them." It was the older cop that spoke this time, he looked like he was in his 30's.

"Please…can you help my navi?" Maylu asked.

Roll was still unconcius, one of the cops navis stood over her.

"Don't worry. She's fine."

Suddenly a burst of energy, from a buster, shot the cop and sent him to the floor.

"ROLL!" cried a familiar voice.

Maylu looked at her PET in shock, the two cops watched as a blue navi ran to Rolls side.

"HALT!" cried the cop as he jumped up, his gun directed at the blue navi.

"WAIT!" the blue navi tried to protest.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ASSAULTING A POLICE OFFICER!"

Maylu gasped.

"NO WAIT! THAT'S MY FRIEND!"

But the cop had already grabbed Megaman and placed cuffs on him.

"Let me go! I came here to help Roll!"

_Great…now Megaman's been arrested…._


	9. CHAPTER 8: A Mesh of Events

Lan was filled with hate, fear, sorrow, and shock. He stood near a large glass door inside the large glass room that Doppler had taken him to, so he could see what Mother was going to do to the world.

"Your father is the one who created the Alastair system, he created Mother, and he will be the one to start the Navi War."

"Navi War?" Lan asked.

"We may as well call it that since soon it shall begin. JULIUS!"

Julius Caine appeared on the screen.

"Yes Master?" Julius asked as he wheezed out a cough. Each time Doppler heard Julius cough he flinched. It seemed that even though Doppler had cut his ties to his past he still cared for his navi and friend.

"Julius, how are FalconMan and RainMan's missions coming along?"

Julius grabbed a clipboard and began to read off from it.

"FalconMan is currently on his way back to base; his mission with MidnightMan has failed. ArrowMan has been deleted, and RainMan is currently tailing the Target."

Doppler suddenly jumped from his chair, so fast that it almost fell over.

"Who deleted ArrowMan!?"

"I'm afraid that would be the Target." Julius said.

"…Damn….ArrowMan and Nathan…they were both good men…." Doppler said filled with sorrow.

This is when the significance of everything hit Lan.

The EMW navis where humans, they were just in a permanent Cross Fuse, which means that not only was the navi killed but so was the human. It was only obvious to Lan that the navi that they called Target was Megaman.

_So Megaman…you are fighting…but if you're going to save me and the world….you'll need my help…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman was standing in a large Net Police meeting room; two policemen had him by the arms and had cuffed him.

Megaman had shot at a police navi, only because he had thought that the navi was hurting Roll. Now that Megaman had shot at the police he was arrested and accused of trying to kill the police officer, which didn't help the fact that time was of the essence in finding Lan.

"Megaman…" said a commander as he read from a file. "It says here that you shot at a police officer…why?"

Megaman opened his mouth to speak when there was a sudden burst of light and sound. A siren blared loudly over all the police navis and radios.

A large screen showed a map of Den Tech city, and a red light was on an area of the net in the ACDC area. A voice began to blare over the speakers.

"Magnitude 7 Explosion sighted in ACDC areas 1, 2, and 4, as well as Den Tech area 1. All police are to report to the scene, two navis have been spotted as the culprits."

The two police navis, and there operators, ran from the room leaving Megaman in cuffs. Soon after the commander ran over to Megaman and uncuffed him.

"Since you're here you can help!" The commander yelled as he ran out the doors toward the rest of the net.

Megaman sighed.

_Lan….I will save you…and I will find who hurt you Roll…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari suddenly jumped from his seat, Chaud had just barged into his office with other officers.

"Dr. Yuchihiro Hikari! You are under arrest for Network Terrorism!" Chaud yelled.

"WHAT!?" Dr. Hikari yelled as two of the officers grabbed his arms.

"The Mother system has just came online, and because of it thousands more viruses have appeared all over the Net, and large explosions have been felt and suffered all over, all because of your Mother System!"

Dr. Hikari was in the process of being cuffed when a siren went off and all the computers in SciLabs went dark with snow. A voice came over the intercom.

"All SciLabs networks have been shut down, the security system for Mother has just been breached! All SciLabs systems have been corrupted! A navi has infiltrated the network!"

Chaud turned around and looked at a large screen that had remained online. It showed three navis all standing outside the port to Mother's systems.

"Who are you!?" Chaud yelled into a mic nearby.

The first turned to him.

"…SinMan…go…finish the mission." Said another.

"As you wish FalconMan." Said SinMan, a navi of all black with skulls at every joint and a large scythe in his hands, he had no face; it was blacked out by thousands of scars. But he had two red glowing eyes.

FalconMan was a large almost phoenix-like navi, it was strange. Aside from the large tail it had and the dulled talons it looked almost identical to when Megaman fused with Falzar.

The last navi was Julius, Doppler's navi, Chaud knew him because Julius had once worked for the Net Police and had been a friend of Chauds.

FalconMan suddenly was engulfed in light and large waves of energy surrounded a space inside Dr. Hikari's office. Slowly, time after time, the waves meshed together into the same form as FalconMan, the navi, and EMW navi, had just ported into the real world.

Dr. Hikari yelled as he ran toward the computer to try and stop FalconMan from porting out, Chaud stood frozen in shock at the sight before him. Aside from copybots and cross fusions no navi could become real.

The last thing anyone heard as they were attacked by a volley of steel blade like feathers was the sound of one word being spoken.

"Damn…"


	10. CHAPTER 9: Armageddon begins

Megaman and the net police ran into ACDC Area 1, the entire area was engulfed in flames, electric sparks, and large pools of ice, everywhere else earthen grass filled the land. It looked as though all the elements of the net had suddenly converged into one area. Large chunks of the net floor where now floating aimlessly around the area, each piece covered in viruses.

Two navis stood amid the ruin of the net. One wore all white, a white robe over the white suit and carried a long white sword. The other was black as night, and carried a large gun.

The police ran forward toward the two navis, but as they did they where knocked backward by the dark navi, who thrust his palm out pushing the police with great force. Megaman however foresaw this from the navis movements and grounded himself by grabbing onto a large light pole that had been knocked to the ground.

The dark navi looked to his white counterpart.

"…It seems that we have found our target sooner than expected Magus…this is most…unexpected…"

"Indeed Novus…but Master Doppler told us we must press onward. If we are to finish our Mother Project we need to defeat Megaman…" said the white navi, who was a girl.

Novus stepped forward and extended his gun toward Megaman, ready to fire.

"Magus take the data to Master Doppler, I will take care of Megaman."

Magus nodded and evanesced away, gone as if dust blowing in the wind.

Megaman tensed up and readied for a fight as Novus walked toward him.

"Be ready Megaman, I know all of your moves. You cannot defeated Master Doppler, just give up, Lan has."

Megaman was filled with shock.

"WHAT!?"

"Yes it's true," Novus said taking with his hands, slinging the gun around, "He has agreed to help Master Doppler fight against your father Dr. Hikari."

Megaman tensed up, his arm became a large sword, and jumped at Novus.

"LIAR!" Megaman screamed as he came down upon Novus, but at alarming speed Novus suddenly ran shifted to the right, barely moving a muscle, and now stood in the same position as before only now he was behind Megaman.

Megaman was astonished at the speed and came down hard on the ground, unable to stop himself.

Novus lifted the large gun and fired a shot at Megaman, however Megaman realized this and flipped over Novus and landed behind him.

Megaman tried to punch Novus with his free hand, but again with the same burst of speed Novus turned and grabbed Megaman's hand, twisting hard. Megaman screamed and fell to his knees, Novus had completely turned his hand in a circle, it was broken.

Novus laughed, at first a chuckle, but one that burst into sheer maniacal laughter.

"Master Doppler said you would be a challenge…but you're no match for us EMW navis."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan was standing outside of the large room that Mother was in. The large computer took up most of the WAR facility.

Dr. Hikari knew that Mother would need a great power source and security system so he had it moved to WAR, where Mr. Caine, I mean Doppler, worked. Now that Doppler had full control of the Mother system his navis could do anything, they controlled the entire net and everything connected to it!

Doppler was standing on a large balcony staring at his new weapon, Mother, and laughing to himself.

Megaman couldn't defeat his EMW navis, Lan was unable to operate Megaman and the net was under Dopplers control.

"The plan is coming together…all I need is Megaman and my plan will be finished…soon….all of the Net, no…all of the world…no, even the entire galaxy will be mine! And with all that power this world will be mine forever!" Doppler yelled, cackling evilly, soon followed by a string of coughs.

Lan sighed and fell into the chair behind him.

_It's hopeless…Megaman needs my help…but how? How am I going to be able to help him if I can't even do anything…_ Lan beat himself up mentally as he slumped into the chair and sighed again. It was hopeless……or was it.

Suddenly a idea struck Lan, making him jump up and yell, "THAT'S IT!"

Doppler and the guards turned around to stare a Lan, Lan flinched and slowly descended into his chair once again. After a moment Doppler grunted and turned back to the machine.

_If I can get Doppler and the guards away from Mother than I can use it to operate Megaman…and then I can find the others and call them for help! Once they know where I am they'll be able to help! And if I can…then just maybe…maybe I can trick Doppler into giving me a navi and sending it into the network to fight against Mother._

It was a great idea, and Lan was proud that he had thought of it. He even thought of Megaman, and how proud he would be when he heard Lan's plan.

Lan stood and walked to the area below Doppler, so he could see and hear him.

"HEY! DR. DOPPLER!" Lan yelled getting Doppler's attention.

"Yes Mr. Hikari?" Doppler asked as he turned to him.

"…I give up." Lan said in a very convincing tone.

Doppler pressed a button on the railing next to him and the area of the balcony he stood on became a small elevator platform that lowered to Lan's level.

Doppler slowly walked from the platform and stood toe to toe with Lan.

"What?" Doppler asked.

Lan said it again, Doppler looked suspicoious and shocked at the same time.

"You give up? Lan Hikari, the boy who defeated WWW and Gospel has given up!?"

"Yes." Lan said again in a convincing voice.

"The best netbattler in the world, who has never given up in his life has just surrendered to me!?" Doppler cried out, shocked and growing less suspicious.

"Yeah…without Megaman knowing where I am he'll never find me. Plus with your navis being so strong it's only a matter of time until Megaman tires out and you kill him…" Lan said, suddenly realizing what he was saying as he said it.

Doppler smiled a toothy dark smile.

"…So, Mr. Hikari, what are you to do now?" Doppler asked crossing his arms.

"Simple. I might as well join the winning team while I'm still breathing." Lan said.

Doppler smiled and looked at Lan with a large look of confidence.

_Finally…I hope this works…_ Lan thought in his head as Doppler turned away.

"…Julius…I want you to bring me Dragoon, I have an assignment for him…an operator…"

Julius nodded to his master.

"As you wish Master Doppler. From this moment on Master Dragoon the dragon of earth and fire will be operated by Lan Hikari, the newest member of AMEN. I will make the preparations immediately."

Lan smiled and sat back into his chair.

Doppler turned and looked at him with a dark look.

"Welcome to AMEN, Mr. Hikari…"


	11. CHAPTER 10: Darkness

Roll suddenly jerked awake in her PET. The wounds that she had suffered from the navis had been healed, she was laying on her bed in her PET, alone.

The first thing that Roll did was look around her, she had thought that she had heard a voice scream out her name…but no one was anywhere around.

Slowly, and with great effort, Roll got out of bed and walked toward the table in her room, where the vase of flowers still sat.

_Megaman…._ Roll thought as she sniffed the flowers. _…Where are you?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman ducked another blow from Novus, he had so far been hit twice by his gun, each blow was powerful enough to send Megaman sprawling across the room, which meant that he couldn't take much more before….

…_.I need help…._ Megaman yelled at himself as he ran at Novus again, this time slicing Novus's left arm in two. The arm split in two, hung in the air, and became data and ported away.

Novus screamed and grabbed his arm. It was a scream of pain, but not a scream of which a navi would make, it sounded more…human…

Megaman backed away from Novus as he began to suddenly cover in large electrical spikes, sort of like lightning that danced across his body.

_What is he?_

Novus slowly turned toward Megaman and bowed.

"…You…have done well Megaman….you are…as powerful as we had thought….maybe….maybe there is hope for you yet…"

Megaman opened his mouth to speak when a large dark cloud of data engulfed Novus and ported him away to…somewhere…Megaman had no clue where.

_What is going on? What are these navis made from? And….what have they done with Lan?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two men, both in all black suits, carried two very recognizable people. Dr. Hikari and Chaud Blaze, both of which were unconscious. Behind them stood FalconMan, grinning as darkly as ever. Suddenly in a burst of light FalconMan changed, he was now a human. A normal young man, no older than Chaud, with red hair wearing a black T-Shirt and blue jeans. He smiled at the two guards carrying the two others.

"So much for the invincible Chaud Blaze huh?" FalconMan asked.

"This was a little too easy sir…maybe they are playing us?" said one of the guards.

"Nonsense. Hikari and Blaze have been defeated; even if they are faking dead it won't matter. Soon Doppler will have his hands on them. With Mother, the Alastair System, WAR, all of us EMW navis, and the two best net battlers in the world, Chaud and Lan, nothing will stop us!"

_That's what you think…_ Dr. Hikari thought as he opened his eyes for only a moment to look at Chaud. Chaud opened his eyes in turn and shot a look at the doctor, as if to say, "What do we do now?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan stood in the Mother computer room. The north wall of the room was a giant computer server. Thousands of lights flashed on the server. Thousands of commands where being sent into the net, Mother really did control everything.

The south side of the room was on a sort of balcony, there was a platform on the farthest end, and two ramps that led down into the area the server was in. Guards, navi and human alike, stood with weapons drawn should they need to protect Mother.

Seven men stood at a large keyboard control pad in front of Mother, each one keying in orders.

Doppler walked onto the large platform, a intercom came on and the people at the computer turned to their master.

"I want Areas 1-3 of ACDC to be deleted! BRING ME MEGAMAN!" Doppler shouted.

A large screen came down from the ceiling and showed Megaman running toward ACDC 1, back toward where his home had been.

People ran around the entire room keying in orders, two navis appeared on the screen.

One looked almost like Gregar, the other like Falzar.

"FalconMan! CreatureMan! Go! Bring me Megaman!"

FalconMan, who had changed back into his navi from shook his head in approval, CreatureMan, who look just like Gregar nodded as well. With that the two navis were off, it was time to go and bring Megaman to Doppler.

Who knows what Doppler would do to Megaman when he got his hands on him?


	12. CHAPTER11:A Breif History Lesson in Love

Shadows crept through the darkened areas of ACDC 1 and 2…since the attack, no more than an hour ago; the Net Police shut all the power for ACDC Area off…which meant that no navis from ACDC Area could access the area, or the rest of the net.

As the shadows moved faster through the darkened area a glimmer of light from a navi's homepage glinted across the shadows body as it ran…

One shadow ran on all fours, as if a beast, and was a pale green, almost teal color.

The other shadow flew at an alarming speed, his body jet black and the feathers of his large wings all red and fiery.

The two shadows stopped in ACDC Square, a area in the center of ACDC Town's Net.

The beast looked to the bird and spoke…

"…So? Which one is his?" The beast said as he rose from all four legs to stand on two as if a human.

The other shadow remained silent and slowly spoke as he scanned the area before him.

"…His homepage is gone…so no doubt he is somewhere else…" the bird said to the beast before landing on two talons, like feet.

"I know that FalconMan! Now tell me where you think he is! I can't wait to make him scream in pain!" cried the beast, full of a lust for blood…

FalconMan turned to his beast counterpart and sighed.

"…Hard to believe that your human is so…weak…"

The beast rose and stood looking down at FalconMan, fire burned in his eyes.

"What did you say!?"

FalconMan leaned on a large pillar behind him and looked at the beast with an overconfident look.

"Everyone knows that the only reason that Master Doppler hired you was because your human was a dear friend to him…it's too bad that he died…"

The beast, clearly CreatureMan, took a large almost lion claw hand and gripped onto FalconMan's neck and squeezed.

"Do not EVER talk about him like that!" CreatureMan yelled as he began to unleash all the held up tension he had inside him.

FalconMan began to choke slightly as small beads of what seemed like sweat began to trickle down his brow. FalconMan squirmed slightly, and loosened the grip on him just enough that he used his knee to hit CreatureMan in a certain….spot…

CreatureMan quickly released FalconMan and got down into a fighting stance.

FalconMan got into his own fighting stance, clearly the two of them where going to fight to the death, it seems that tension had begun to fill between the two navis…or EMW navis…

Now at this very moment in the real world the Net Police decided to turn the power back on to ACDC Area, suddenly thousands of navis were ported into the square, right into the middle of the two navis fighting.

Navis are strong….but EMW navis are stronger…

There would be much bloodshed this night….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman slowly knocked on the door of Roll's Homepage portal.

Roll was sitting in her room, looking at a large painting that Megaman had given her for her birthday. The painting was of her, Megaman, Gutsman, Glyde, and then on the left was Lan, Maylu, Dex, and Yai.

Megaman had taken up the hobby of painting not long after the last WWW incident.

Roll treasured anything that Megaman gave her…of course there was a particular reason that she liked these sorts of things…

Megaman and Roll had been best friends for forever; ever since they met they were friends.

Not long after Megaman came to ACDC Town the WWW attacked, sending FireMan to try and kill Maylu, Roll's operator.

Megaman was going about his own business, as was Lan, when Roll suddenly ran in begging and crying for help.

Maylu's house was on fire, and Maylu was trapped inside.

Lan and Maylu lived next door to each other, and had been friends ever since they met, and so Lan and Megaman rushed off to help the two damsels in distress.

Lan dove into the fire filled house and risked death by smoke inhalation, heat, and fire to help save Maylu, and Megaman fought against FireMan, to the death, for Maylu and Roll's safety as well. Since that day Megaman and Lan constantly were helping their friends, and saving Maylu and Roll as well.

But Maylu and Roll have saved Megaman and Lan many times too. Once, when fighting Gospel, Megaman was attacked by a group of clones of his friends, and was unable to defeat them. Roll, Glyde, Gutsman, and Protoman all showed up and helped Megaman.

At this same time Lan was being gravely injured by the Electro Magnetic Waves pulsing from the Gospel building. Maylu, Dex, Yai, and Chaud all dove into the building to save him.

Over time Roll had began to realize that Megaman was there for her when she needed him, and Maylu began to see this in Lan as well. At first Megaman and Roll were great friends…then…Roll began to wonder about her feelings for Megaman, they felt…strong…pure…powerful…and…overwhelming…

Roll told only two people about her feelings, Maylu, and Mr. Julius Caine…

Roll suddenly was jerked back into reality as she heard a quite knock on the portal door, which meant that the portal was locked and someone wanted inside.

Roll ran over to the portal and held down a red button as she spoke.

"Computer! Who is it!?"

"Data analysis says that the subject at your door is Megaman EXE."

"Unlock the door!"

There was a loud ping of approval from the computer system and a ray of green light flowed from the portal, not long after the ray turned to green data began to piece together shard by shard and assemble into the form of Megaman.

Roll backed away and pressed another button on the portal, to lock the door again. Megaman ported into Roll's room fully and opened his eyes and smiled at her with a kind smile.

Roll's face wore a happy smile, scared quiver, and worryful grin at the same time. Megaman opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Roll ran over and clung to him, crying into his chest.

Not knowing just what to do in this situation, Megaman slowly wrapped his arms around Roll in a comforting hug and held her there, as a violent blush crossed his face.

Slowly Megaman spoke, in a comforting tone, but filled with slight fear, shock, and exhaustion from his fighting.

"Shhh….Shhh….it's ok….calm down….what's wrong?" Megaman's voice shook slightly as he spoke; the recent proceeding had taken their toll on him.

Roll still cried as she loosed her hold onto Megaman, a blush covered her face as well, and she looked at Megaman with a tear stroked face.

"…Mega…I was worried…..I was so worried about you!" Roll cried as she clung to him again.

Megaman was at a loss for words, actions, he felt as if he was made of stone. Roll just buried her face deeper into his chest, tears streaming down. Megaman sighed and held her close and he, in a strange position, still holding her in a hug, moved her toward the bed, where he sat on the end of it, still hugging onto her.

And as he whispered the last words of comfort he would tell her a loud, animous, and dangerous crash and explosion was heard from outside.

Two navis were outside in the square, and one was lying on the ground…dead…


	13. CHAPTER 12: Beginning of the End

Roll screamed when she heard the loud bang and screams that followed from outside, Megaman ran toward the portal before she could stop him.

Roll jumped up from the bed and reached out to where Megaman had once stood.

"…Mega….please…be careful…"

With that Roll turned away and screamed again, a navi in all black and white was standing in her room and bowed to her.

"Hello Madame…So sorry to intrude…but, you are to come with me!"

The navi snapped his fingers and two more navis ran from behind him and grabbed Roll.

"NO! MEGAMAN! HELP! LET ME GO!"

As the two navis took her away the last one watched her be dragged away as he quoted.

"Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand, creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize your neighborhood…"

As Megaman ran toward the crowd in the square he heard one word that he now hated most of all.

"Doppler…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan stood outside the large MOTHER room, Doppler and all the guards were in a meeting in the room two doors away. This was his only chance, he had to get inside the Mother computer, and he had to do it now!

Lan opened the door and slowly, and quietly walked inside. The only light in the room came from the large Mother computer's screen.

As Lan walked toward the end of the large platform he searched for the button that would send him down onto the ground below, but as he pressed the button he heard the door behind him open.

Gasping Lan hid underneath the large control box of the platform, if the person walked onto the platform they would see him, but from the door Lan was invisible.

The figure walked forward, the sound of a piece of metal clanged against the hard stone and iron floor. The figure had walked into the center of the room and stopped.

"So…is this the place?" the figure said into the dark room.

"Yes sir. That is the Mother System, if we just get inside the rest will be easy."

It was two people that Lan knew, he knew their voices all too well. Lan jumped out from under the panel and startled the figure slightly, thought it took a large amount of something to actually scare Chaud Blaze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman burst into the square and saw a figure of a navi, who looked much like Falzar, standing over the navi that looked like Gregar.

"STOP!" Megaman yelled, making the Falzar navi look up.

Red eyes of furry met Megaman's, a twinge of fear and a trickle of shock ran throughout Megaman's body. Megaman tried to speak but the red eyes that were locked onto his seemed to mesmerize him into a state of such shock, an awe of the great power before him, which made him so he couldn't move or speak.

The Falzar looked at Megaman for a second longer before turning away.

As the navi turned away Megaman felt weak, an overpowering sense of sleep deprivation swallowed him whole, his body begged for sleep.

Megaman collapsed to the floor of the square, the navi walked over and hauled Megaman up and looked back at his fallen partner.

"May the graces you had in life follow you in death…"

With this the red winged FalconMan was off, with Megaman at his back.

Light engulfed both navis…and they no longer existed in the Cyberworld……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Chaud stood in the large Mother Room.

"Chaud! What are you doing here!?" Lan exclaimed, still trying to keep his voice at a hush.

"I was brought here by a group of navis, your father is here too."

_Dad…then he's safe…_

"What about Megaman? Maylu? Roll? Everyone! Are they ok!?" Lan exclaimed, suddenly becoming loud, as his worry for his friends began to overtake him.

Chaud hushed him by clamping his hand over Lan's mouth, there was a large crash from the otherside of the door and the boys heard two men talking.

"What was that noise?" one asked.

"I don't know….you three, go check! If it's the intruder than kill him, but leave the navi to me!"

"Yes Lord Doppler."

Chaud almost cried out as he took Lan and ran toward a large pile of crates, diving into their unknown contents.

"Now be quiet!" Chaud whispered to Lan.

Lan nodded and they watched as three men exited the door and stood where they had stood.

Lan looked over at Chaud and mouthed the words,

"This is not good…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari slowly, and painfully, was aware that he was no longer inside SciLabs. He jerked awake and found himself sitting up, on an old ragged bed, inside a small cell.

As the doctor glanced around he saw a large stained glass window, outside of the window was a sea of clouds, he was inside WAR, which meant that Doppler was here!

Jumping up the doctor ran to the locked cell door and searched for a way to open it, all that was there was a small padlock and a very rusty keyhole.

Dr. Hikari sighed and sat back on the old bed and looked out the window, watching the clouds float by.

_All this knowledge about computers and the net and I can't even open a locked door!_

Dr. Hikari watched out the window as he saw something he couldn't believe.

There was a navi moving towards the WAR satellite building, and he was carrying a blue navi with him…

The blue navi……….

Was……

……………..Megaman………….


	14. CHAPTER 13: Shadows descend

Roll screamed louder and louder, beating on the large door that held her into a small white room. The room was square, almost perfect, and consisted of a door, a window that overlooked the clouds, a small bed and a chair with a desk.

Roll had been abducted by Doppler's men, and had found herself being thrown into this cage of a prison.

After screaming for about twenty minutes Roll slowly sat back onto the bed. All hope had fled from her, she had no idea where she was, Megaman was who knows how many miles away, and now she was trapped inside a small white room…alone…

Life had been a peaceful wonderful thing in the past, but then WWW came…then Gospel….then the WWW again…then Dr. Regal….there was no peace! Each time something bad would happen thousands of people would panic, and each time Lan and Megaman would try and solve the problem. Why? Because they cared about others, unlike Lord Wily, who seemingly cast aside his feelings to destroy the world he once loved, but…no human can forget their emotions…

Roll was constantly being left behind during all these times, she wanted to help Megaman, and at a few times she did. But each time she tried to help Megaman would confront her and say,

"Roll…it's too dangerous……you'll get hurt…"

At first Roll was angry at this, how could Megaman think she couldn't stand up for herself…but then…she realized that it wasn't because Megaman thought she was weak, it was because he didn't want her to get hurt…

As Roll thought these things over a man in a white lab coat suddenly pounded on the door that was in her room in the real world, and it opened.

Roll gasped and up jumped from the bed in the cyberworld, a shocked face, filled with hope and happiness grew as she saw the figure that had came to her rescue.

"Dr. Hikari! Boy am I glad to see you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaud and Lan moved farther down against the floor, trying to make sure that the guards didn't see them.

_This is bad…if they see us…._

Lan reached to his left and picked up a small washer, the same sort that you would use to fix something, and extended it toward Chaud.

Chaud gave him a confused look, but then realized what he was wanting.

_Take the washer and throw it! _

Chaud took a deep breath and looked toward the guards, they where looking to the right side of the room, close to them. So Chaud took the washer and threw it, hard, to the left.

………..DING!

The guards flipped around to the left and ran toward the sound of the washer falling to the floor.

Chaud and Lan sighed as they glanced around, there was a small air duct to their right, big enough that they could both fit inside.

Chaud darted toward it and removed the grating, and then he signaled for Lan to follow him. Lan ran over to Chaud, but being the klutz he is as he ran he bumped a small crate. Now this one crate he happened to bump just so happened to be the one that was close to the edge of another stack, and so, with a loud crash, said crate fell to the floor.

The guards suddenly turned back toward where the boys were and saw Chaud and Lan.

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! ATTACK!"

Chaud cursed, which had become a frequent habit of his, and pushed Lan into the air duct, then he got inside pulling the grate back behind him.

The guards ran to the grate and started to scream,

"We will find you! We will kill you! We will stop you, just you see!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doppler smiled as he stood looking at a large screen, which showed Megaman, lying on the ground on his hands and knees, his body begging for breath.

Over him stood FalconMan, grinning darkly.

Dr. Doppler turned toward FalconMan and grunted, FalconMan was engulfed in light and ported into the real world, standing in his human form.

"So…where is CreatureMan?" Doppler asked slowly

FalconMan took a long pause and then spoke slowly, trying to but emphasis in his words.

"…He…failed the mission, so I took the liberty of…retiring him…"

Doppler laughed a cruel chuckle before turning back to Megaman.

"…So…has SinMan reported in yet?"

"Yes sir, he has just arrived and we now have Megaman's friend Roll here, she is in prison block 1, Chaud Blaze and Lan Hikari are hiding inside the air system.

Doppler cursed, a cruel profanity about how his guards were incompetent before turning on a intercom that yelled into both real and cyberworld.

"LAN HIKARI! I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE! GIVE UP AND YOU SHALL LIVE! FIGHT AND YOU, ROLL, MEGAMAN, CHAUD, AND DR. HIKARI DIE!"

These words were both threat and lie, Doppler had more important plans.

He now had Lan, Megaman, Chaud, Roll, and Dr. Hikari in his hands, which meant that all the people that could stop him had been taken out of the picture. So it was time, time to activate Mother, and time for hell to open its gates onto Earth.

With one push of a button Mother chimed into life and a loud woman's computerized voice filled both worlds.

APROXIMETLY TWO HOURS UNTIL ACTIVATION OF SATELIGHTS LEO, PEGASUS, AND DRAGON.

TWO HOURS UNTIL CONTROL OVER ALL NAVIS.

TWO HOURS UNTIL END OF ALL DAYS

Doppler laughed a maniacal laugh that echoed through Megaman's ears.

The last thing the blue navi heard before blacking out were four words, each one lased with lust and power.

"And so it begins…….."


	15. CHAPTER 14: Sunset

Lan and Chaud dropped from an air vent into a large open hall. On the right side a large wall of windows showed the clouds below, on the left was a string of doors, each one with a different name on plates above them.

Block 1, Block 2, Block 3, and so on, all the way down the hall.

Chaud and Lan looked outside the windows, looking out over the entire earth.

"…So how did you get here?" Lan asked Chaud as he glanced over at him.

Chaud winced and turned away from Lan.

"…I and Dr. Hikari were at SciLabs…… I was to arrest Dr. Hikari…"

"Why?" Lan asked moving toward Chaud, a stunned look on his face.

"…We had reason to believe that the Mother System had caused a number of crimes and deaths of humans and navis…so I was to arrest him…but…FalconMan, one of Doppler's naivs….he attacked us and captured us…"

"Wait, so my father is here too!" Lan said.

"Yes…but he isn't in these cells here, we escaped, I think he has gone to find where you and Megaman are…"

_NO! IF HE FINDS MEGAMAN…._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu screamed and kicked her chair. She had her PET, but Roll was gone. Megaman…Roll…Lan…everyone was gone, and Maylu had no way to find them, or help them.

Crying out again she kicked the chair with more force than before, causing it to fall over against a bookshelf.

Maylu felt alone…helpless…weak….

Then a thought came to her, she could go to SciLabs and ask Dr. Hikari for help!

As she grabbed her coat and ran outside her fate was sealed.

For little did she know that at this very moment an army of EMW navis and operators were inside SciLabs, taking all vital documents waiting for Doppler to finish the next stage of his plan.

The destruction of Den Tech City, and SciLabs itself…….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman pulled himself up from the floor to find himself in a large circular room, not a room in the cyberworld…but…a REAL ROOM!

Megaman jumped and turned around shocked, trying to find what had made him come here, then he began to remember, FalconMan must have used the EMW energy to transfer him into the real world.

Two large swords hung on the wall, one had a slender build and an ebony handle, the other was much larger and shorter, but had an ivory handle.

As Megaman observed these swords a large door to his right opened and two men walked inside, Doppler and FalconMan.

FalconMan laughed as he looked at Megaman, Doppler merely grinned and stood at the door, clutching his cane tightly in his hands. Megaman backed away from the two of them, but soon found that he was now cornered against the wall.

FalconMan chuckled and burst into a radiant light, the light died down after a brief moment and FalconMan stood before Megaman in his navi form.

Megaman turned and grabbed the ebony sword from the wall and readied himself, FalconMan let out a string of laughter as he ascended into the air above the floor and unleashed a volley of knife sharp feathers.

Megaman, knowing all of Falzar's moves, dodged this and ran at FalconMan. FalconMan flew toward Megaman, and the two of them struck each other, Megaman had landed a powerful blow to FalconMan's left wing, but FalconMan had ripped a gash in Megaman's arm with his talons.

Doppler chuckled and drew his cane upward, FalconMan stopped fighting and Megaman stood staring at them.

Doppler smiled and stepped into the center of the room, no more than two feet from Megaman.

"So Megaman, I see you are quite skilled with that sword." Doppler said.

Megaman took a long moment of silence as he spoke. "Yeah…..so what of it?"

Doppler chuckled and twisted the head of his cane and pulled, revealing a long slender rapier, with a scarlet handle covered in the marks of use and age.

Doppler lunged at Megaman, who quickly blocked the easy blow.

Doppler chuckled and twisted his hand around, flipping the sword and disarming Megaman, leaving the blue navi in shock.

"Now, may we begin…the real challenge…."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two men stood next to Mother, one wearing white, the other wearing black coats. Each held a large gun in their hands, waiting for the moment they could use it.

Just as the two men began to dose off into a board sleep, Mother chimed into life.

ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL! INTRUDERS HAVE BEEN SIGHTED ON LEVEL 6!

INTRUDERS ON LEVEL 6, PRISON BLOCK!

The two guards, and a army of others that swarmed into the room, all rushed down the halls of the building, all rushing to the scene.

All rushing to one place that many wish they had not….

TO the floor were Dr. Hikari, Chaud, and Lan now stand…

To the floor where all hope lies…

To the floor directly beneath Megaman….

To the end…of…all…hope……………

And as the sunset outside cast a shadow of orange and purple cloud over all, the last sight all saw was the crescent sliver of the moon rise high, and the three satellites, Leo, Pegasus, and Dragon, twinkle as the stars came out to play…

It was night….and…all evils were now descended upon the chaos with was Earth…….


	16. CHAPTER 15: Glimmer of Hope and Fear

Roll ran along a large bridge in the cyberworld, at this same moment Dr. Hikari was standing in a large long hallway. The hall was lined in paintings and large computer boxes, each one giving Mother a birds-eye view of the entire building.

Dr. Hikari knew that if one of the cameras inside the boxes saw him then his plan was ruined.

He had to get into the Mother room and shut down Mother before Doppler had control over every inch of the net…however at this same moment Roll was running in search of Megaman…

Dr. Hikari suddenly darted into a small room, a closet, on the right side of the hall. The door at the end of the hall had opened and two guards walked out, pacing the hall up and down. After about six rounds they stopped outside the closet…

"There's nothing here…"

"…We should tell Master Doppler that Dr. Hikari and that girl have escaped."

The first guard laughed and then protested in a loud voice.

"You do know that if we tell him they got away it will be our heads right?"

The second guard shuddered and walked toward the southern door. Dr. Hikari suddenly felt the urge to sneeze, putting both hands over his nose and mouth, trying to hold it back, he prayed he could hold on.

"Maybe we can leave that part out of the report…"

The guards exited through the door and Dr. Hikari snickered as he stepped out of the small closet and glanced around. The guards had left, but Dr. Hikari couldn't hold back the sneeze anymore.

Suddenly he heard a noise from outside the door.

"…Hey……..hear…..this way…"

Footsteps were moving back into the hall.

Dr. Hikari lunged for the closet door but suddenly a large metal slab of a security door slammed down over the door.

Mother's voice chimed into life.

"INTRUDER ALERT! ALL GUARDS TO LEVEL 6!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan and Chaud stood in a hallway, no more than two doors from Dr. Hikari, and heard Mother's voice. Suddenly the two boys jumped out of the way, into a small room, as a flood of guards swarmed the halls.

After the guards had left the boys looked at each other, that was when Lan noticed what room they were inside.

Lan's face was covered in fear and shock.

"Uh….Chaud…." Lan said slowly, to the other boy who had his back turned.

"What?" Chaud asked as he turned around, seeing what Lan was talking about.

Standing before them was Doppler and FalconMan, Megaman lay on the floor in a heap.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan cried.

Doppler merely bowed and chuckled.

"Welcome to the party boys, we're so glad you have arrived. We were beginning to get lonely."

Chaud tried to open the door, but it was no use. The security had locked the doors, at least that's what they thought had locked the doors. There was no way out…they were trapped…Megaman was hurt…and now two menacing shadows of killers danced along the walls as they approached the two boys…

The begging of the end had just become the end of the begging.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll screamed as she was once again brutally, and quite forcibly, grabbed by the guards…

"LET ME GO!" she screamed, trying to kick the two guards holding her.

The guards snickered and dragged her along.

Roll then remembered a trick that she had learned from Megaman, and Maylu.

With one swift motion Roll took the heel of her shoe and slammed it into a…certain place…on the two guard navis that held her.

The guards dropped her, and she ran toward a large door at the end of the hall. As she ran the two guards called out for help.

Roll ran through the first door, through a long hall lined with statues, through another door, and into a large round room holding many different computer panels. Each computer was online, and next to each were portals ready for transport to wherever, and whenever, it was needed.

Roll examined these and saw that many of them were set to SciLabs, and Den Tech City.

"Why are all of these set for Den Tech?" Roll asked to herself as she looked at each one.

Suddenly there was a clamor of noise outside the door, Roll ran over to one of the computer panels and jumped behind it, hiding from whoever opened the door.

The door opened slowly and with a creak…

A navi walked out from it, in a long white robe around his white suit and top-hat.

He walked toward one of the panels and began to type away at one, each click making Roll worry that he may see her…for the panel he worked upon was the one she was behind.

After a long time of working at the panel he stopped and pressed a red button. He took a white gloved hand to his hat and seemed to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Please…forgive me sir….but…all those people….none….none of them deserve to die…."

The navi turned away and opened the door, but not before speaking once more.

"…If you hurry to the second floor you may be able to save Lan and Megaman, Roll…good luck…"

Roll was shocked, how did he see her, and why didn't he call the guards.

Roll jumped up just in time to see the navi as he shut the door.

_JULIUS!_


	17. CHAPTER 16: End of All Hope

Lan and Chaud backed up until they both touched the wall with their backs fully.

Doppler and FalconMan stood before them grinning. The lights in the room, candles, had begun to flicker out. The sun had set fully and shadows had filled the entire world. Night had fallen over the entire city below, as well as the building.

"Why are you doing this!?" Lan cried out to Doppler.

"Why? Humph, how common of you to ask Mr. Hikari. Well it is quite simple, you see…."

Doppler was cut off by a loud gunshot from within the room. Megaman stood not but two feet from Doppler, his buster smoldering from firing a round.

Lan and Chaud both looked at Megaman in shock, then to Doppler. A wide grin of greed and power filled his face. FalconMan grinned darkly as he watched Lan fall to his knees.

Lan fell directly down to his knees, staring at Megaman in shock and pain, before falling down fully onto the floor. A large gunshot was now visible on his chest, Megaman had shot Lan.

Chaud fell to the floor in shock, trying to see if Lan was alright.

Doppler merely smiled and walked over to Megaman, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Megaman smiled a smile that he had never shown before, a dark…power hungry grin. FalconMan bowed to Doppler and exited the room as Megaman looked over at a shocked Chaud.

Megaman let out a burst of laughter as he began to deform. His body suddenly thrust into a shadow, deforming his features and changing into a new figure. The mass of darkness finally subsided to show a new navi standing where Megaman once stood.

"Excellent job MidnightMan, you have done quite well."

MidnightMan, a navi of the strangest creation, his body parts were not connected, they merely floated by his body. And he had a large top hat that was ripped and was slanted onto his head. He had one triangle yellow eye; the other eye was hidden behind a wall of long white hair.

"Thank you Master Doppler…"

Chaud jumped up from the floor.

"What have you done with Megaman!?"

Doppler merely turned toward Chaud and smirked.

"Megaman? Do not worry…he is in good care…far below this room…trapped inside a cell that he shall never break from, the Hall of Mirrors, none can break its spell. Is it magic, or is it science, that holds the room in a constant maze, none know, for none that had ever entered have returned…and neither shall your friend Megaman."

And so the truth had been found…the Megaman that you have followed…was really MidnightMan…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu ran into the center of the SciLabs building. Two men, both navis, clad in black stood at the top of the staircase saw her.

"Halt! State your business here!" Ordered the guards as they each removed a gun from their side.

"My name is Maylu Sakurai! I am here to see Dr. Yuchihiro Hikari! I demand you let me see him!"

The guards closed in on her as a loud computerized voice bellowed over the intercom.

ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL! MOTHER SYSTEMS WILL BE ONLINE IN APPROTIXMENTLY FIVE MINUTES! ALL PERSONEL MUST EVACUATE THE BUILDING AND READY FOR DEMOLITION!

Maylu gasped and looked at the guards around her.

"Demolition!?"

"Yes…soon…all of Den Tech city shall be a crater. And then the entire world……no…the entire galaxy will be ruled by Dr. Doppler! And this world will know peace!"

Maylu looked around her as the different guards all ran to the doors, each one wielding a weapon. Something was going on…a fight…a war…peace would be found through a war!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bell chimed as Roll ran down the halls of the WAR building, if she didn't make it to Megaman in time…

Mother came over the intercom again.

ALL SYSTEMS ARMED! DEMOLITION WILL BEGIN IN FOUR MINUTES!

_NO! MEGAMAN! MAYLU! LAN! CHAUD! ! NO!_

Roll burst into a large room. A large white door stood before her, and she could see Megaman inside, banging his fists on the door screaming.

"Mega!" Roll cried running to him.

"ROLL! PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Roll looked around, searching for some way to open the door. A guard suddenly grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Megaman screamed and beat on the door again.

"ROLL! ROOOOLLLL!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doppler chuckled as Mother once again came onto the intercom.

ATTENTION! DEMOLITION OF DEN TECH CITY AND SCILABS WILL BEGIN IN APPROXIMETLY TWO MINUTES!

Chaud jumped up and ran at Doppler; Doppler snapped his fingers and a bolt of electricity shot up from the floor and into Chaud. Chaud screamed in pain as the intense electrical power shocked his entire body.

MidnightMan laughed and walked toward Lan, placing two fingers on his neck.

"Well?" Doppler asked.

Suddenly Julius burst onto the screen above them.

"MASTER DOPPLER!"

Doppler and MidnightMan turned to the screen.

"What is it Julius?"

"Maylu Sakurai! She is inside the SciLabs building!"

Suddenly Mother's voice echoed around the entire building again.

DEMOLITION WILL BEGIN IN THIRTY SECONDS!

Doppler smiled darkly and turned away, walking out of the room.

29

MidnightMan grinned and turned toward Chaud.

28

Chaud jumped and ran at MidnightMan, who stuck a blade through Chauds body.

27

"MASTER DOPPLER!" Julius cried.

"LET HER BURN!" Doppler cried.

26

25

24

Meanwhile Roll was lying on the floor unconscious, Megaman continued to beat on the door.

"ROLL! NO! ROOOLLLLL!"

23

22

21

20

Lan was gone…

19

Roll was hurt…

18

Maylu trapped…

17

Dr. Hikari suddenly was thrown into a large cell, by the two guards that had caught him.

16

_NO!_

15

The people in Den Tech City all suddenly looked up at the sky, a large blue-green ball of light was hovering over them…the satellite was ready to destroy the city…

14

13

The entire net began to shake and fall apart…huge blocks of data and ground were thrust into the air. Navis were jacked out, while others were engulfed in light.

12

11

10

Each navi engulfed in light was transported into the real world and stood by their operators.

9

8

A loud voice, Mother, was heard inside SciLabs, WAR, the entire Net, and the real world.

ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL

7

6

THE DEMOLITION OF DENTECH CITY

5

4

HAS BEGUN

3

2

ALL PERSONEL MUST EVACUATE NOW!

Maylu fell to her knees as the last second was upon her…

1

0

Maylu screamed as the entire roof of SciLabs began to break apart and fall upon her, suddenly a strange barrier engulfed her and she suddenly felt as though she were flying…

The city of Den Tech screamed in its entirety as a sudden burst of light, blue-green light, shot down into the center of the city.

The ground shook with fury and a pulse of energy shot through the entire city.

A large orb of energy surrounded the city…

Fire

Earth

Water

Air

The elements all began to break apart.

Building caught on fire, chunks of earth were ripped from the ground, water flooded the streets, and winds shattered glass.

People fell everywhere, navis burst into data.

The net suddenly blacked out.

People all around the world watched in fear as a dark cloud of energy began to expand and cover the entire globe of earth…

Soon all would be darkness…

The last thing the people of Den Tech saw…was a blaze of ash and fire

The last thing Maylu saw was a orb of light engulf her…

The last thing the people of earth saw was a sudden glimmer of light as the dark cloud blotted out the sun…

Death…shadow…fear…and pain had covered the entire earth…Doppler…had won…


	18. CHAPTER 17: A World of Ivory

A blinding light shined all around Maylu, she tried to focus her eyes but the light was too bright. The entire room seemed to be made of light, it shined brighter and brighter each time she closed her eyes. Maylu stood quickly and raised her hand to her face.

_I am alive?_

_How?_

Just to make sure she was alive Maylu pinched herself. It hurt. She was alive! But how?

The light in the room seemed to die down some and Maylu glanced around, looking for other signs of life. But none could be found.

_Where am I? _

"Safe…" said a familiar voice.

Maylu shot around to see two navis standing across from her. One wore all white, the other she recognized.

"Megaman!" Maylu cried, joy for seeing him filled her. If Megaman was here than he must have found Lan…but…where was here?

"Where are we?" Maylu asked.

The man in white spoke.

"The WAR satellite…Dr. Doppler has…destroyed….Den Tech…"

Maylu gasped. Then what she saw, all the fire, the screams, it was real…she hadn't dreamed it….Den Tech was gone.

Megaman suddenly shot around as he heard a moan, a moan of pain, but also a moan that showed the someone was awake.

Megaman ran over and knelt down at the creator of the moan's side. It was Roll!

Maylu almost jumped for joy when she saw that her navi was safe and with Megaman. Megaman would keep her safe, he always did. Megaman looked down at Roll with a smile, filled with hope and a strange sort of…compassion?

Roll opened her eyes and smiled at Megaman, who was knelt so close that they almost touched.

"…Hi Mega…" Roll said in a cheery voice.

Megaman smiled and offered his hand to her, she took it and Megaman pulled her up. The figure in all white looked at the two navis and chuckled.

"Well…I'm sure you all are quite glad that you are together again…but aren't we forgetting a few people?"

Maylu ran over to Megaman and Roll who glanced around, hoping to see Lan and maybe even Chaud or Protoman…but none where to be found.

Suddenly there was a great tremor, Maylu screamed, Roll clung to Megaman, Megaman held onto Roll tightly, and the navi in white stumbled, but held his ground.

The entire room seemed to shake, a roar of shakes, each one grew worse.

"Julius! What's happening!?" Megaman cried to the navi.

Julius tipped his hat and held onto his cane tightly.

"If my assumption is correct, Doppler is sending the satellite into orbit…we have hung over Den Tech for this long…now it seems that he is going to have us propelled into the atmosphere of space itself!"

The tremors grew worse and worse, Maylu fell to the floor with a thud, soon after so did Megaman and Roll, who continued to hold each other, but Julius stood…as if the room did nothing to him. He stumbled once, but quickly regained his composure and stood like a statue as the room shook again.

Suddenly as the tremors started they ceased, the entire room grew still.

Megaman lay on his back, Roll on top of him, and Maylu was laying on her stomach not far away. Julius readjusted his hat and turned toward a large indention in the wall.

Megaman and Roll's eyes met and they both blushed as they realized that they were so close.

Megaman stammered, and nervously spoke.

"…Ugh…R-Roll….um…..we…w-we c-can get up now…" Megaman said stammering and speaking slowly.

Roll didn't seem to hear his words, she just looked deep into his eyes, a sea of emerald green…as if enthralled by them…she looked so…peaceful…so…fragile…Megaman didn't want to push her away, afraid that it might hurt her feelings, so he lay there a moment longer, staring into her own eyes….a deep pool of blue…Megaman blushed as he looked deeper into her eyes, Roll blushed as well, just a slight glimmer…nothing more…

Julius turned to the couple and smiled, but after a moment cleared his throat.

"Ahem!" Julius barked as he cleared his throat.

Megaman and Roll suddenly shot back to reality.

A blush of scarlet red flooded each other's faces and they jumped up together, almost so fast they fell back down again. Maylu smiled as she stood and walked over to Julius's side, clearly Julius had a plan.

Megaman and Roll walked separately toward Julius, the blush still red hot on their faces.

"So Julius…where are we?" Roll asked after a moment.

"We are where we have always been…WAR…only…it has changed…"

Julius was right. The entirety of the room, maybe even the entire building, was of the purest ivory. Everything was white, even the doors, however it seemed that everything was colored in white but outlined in black…it was as though all the color of the world was gone…

Megaman looked around and noticed that the room was quite empty, before there had been guards and a wall that had held him in a cell, as well as control panels.

"How did I get here?" Maylu asked after a long silence.

Julius chuckled and turned to her.

"That would be my doing my' dear. I knew that you where inside SciLabs, so I used the portal system in Mother to bring you here. I knew that many would die…I just wish I could have saved more……."

Megaman sighed and placed his hand on the old navis shoulder.

"…You did your best…we all did…"

Julius smiled after a moment.

"Yes….I suppose we did…but we do not have time to fret over the past! We must find Lan, Protoman, Chaud, and any others that can help us! We must stop Dr. Doppler!"

With that Julius made a motion with his hand and a large black door appeared.

The four ran inside, and thus began to final battle against AMEN….


	19. CHAPTER 18: Truth forms Hope

The halls of the entire WAR satellite were draped in a veil of shadows' void. Everything, as far as the eye could see, had lost its color…it was strange…it was as if the blast that destroyed Den Tech took all the color from the world…everything was black and white…

Megaman ran toward a large door at the end of the hall and pulled, the door opened…but there was a wall behind it!

"What is this!?" Megaman yelled.

Julius chuckled and spoke in a blank tone.

"It seems that Doppler has done just what I feared…he has used the Mother System to reconstruct the entire satellite, while we were inside it!"

Maylu turned to look at the navi.

"What!?" Maylu cried.

"Yes…Mother must be even stronger than before…for it has taken control of the entire satellite…look! The floors and ceiling…it is lined in data streams…"

Roll was confused, as was Maylu.

"So what your saying is…Mother isn't a computer anymore…Mother is this whole building!"

Julius nodded his head and sighed.

"Doppler wishes to destroy the world and make it perfect, filled with peace and unity. To do so Mother was constructed to destroy one race either humans or navis…and a war would decide which…then Mother would take complete control of everything…plant, animals, water, food, people, the entire planet would be run by Doppler and Mother.…"

Megaman gasped as the wall that had once been behind the door moved; now there was a doorway into another hall.

"What is going on!?"

Julius grunted as he walked through the doorway and smiled as he showed his friends what was happening.

"It seems that Mother is trying to figure out how she wants the base to look, so she is changing the walls….this is good. Mother and Doppler are no doubt trying to reconfigure the base, and prepare the cannon to fire another blast at another city…that means we should have about an hour to find them, stop them, and return everything to normal."

Julius began to speak once again, to tell a plan to destroy Mother, when Megaman interrupted him.

"Julius…why are you helping us?"

Julius was taken aback by the question.

"…What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

Megaman stood closer to him and spoke in a clearer tone, but still as blank and emotionless as before.

"…You are Doppler's navi…you have been his navi for all your life…yet now…now you are helping us to stop him…why?"

Julius took a moment to think; at least that was what Megaman thought. Roll moved toward Megaman, and Maylu had a questioning look on her face.

Julius sighed. Then after a long moment began to chuckle…a chuckle that soon turned into a burst of laughter.

"No…no my friend…you have it all wrong! Doppler isn't my operator, in fact it is quite the opposite. I am Doppler's operator! Doppler is my navi!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doppler stood in a large room clad in a black suit from head to toe. Black shoes shined against the white floor, and a large black hat showed on his head. The cane in his hands was long, slender, and of the deepest ebony with a bright ivory skull.

On the floor lay Lan and Chaud, a crimson pool clashing against the deep white marble floor.

MidnightMan stood across from Doppler, his face looked like a black and white masquerade mask. He bowed to his master and the door behind them opened, FalconMan entered.

"…Sir…Mother is ready." FalconMan said with a quiver in his voice.

Doppler smiled and chuckled.

"Excellent…you two have done well, unlike some of the others…GunMan, CamMan, WeatherMan, RainMan, SinMan…they have failed me…each one of them were given a simple mission…and they all failed…and I'm sure you boys know what happens to those who fail me." Doppler said as he and the navis walked into the room where FalconMan had came from. At the mention of failure the two navis gulped, the penalty for failures was death…a long…painful death…

The room they walked into was a large room; a large platform was in the center, a circle with the word AMEN written in black and white print across a large symbol of Leo, Pegasus, and Dragon. On the north wall was a large computer, smaller than the Mother computer that Lan had seen, but exactly the same.

FalconMan stammered as he spoke, trying not to think about what Doppler may do to him should he fail.

"…U-um…s-sir?"

Doppler was standing in the center of the platform by now and stopped moving, his dark eyes seemed to glow in the gleaming darkness and blinding light in the room.

"…If I may ask…what exactly is your plan of attack? I mean…well…just what is going on…"

Doppler smirked and turned to his operatives slowly and tipped his top-hat ever so slightly.

"…Mother…the computer that has been used by the scientist and see by you all is a fake. This computer is Mother." Said Doppler as he pulled a small handheld touch screen computer from his cloak.

FalconMan and MidnightMan both stepped backward both filled with shock.

"THAT IS MOTHER!?"

Doppler smiled at his henchmen and chuckled as he spoke.

"You see my friends, the Mother system is just a covert name for the system know as the Core Network. The Core Network holds all the data of everything human and machine, and this computer here is the Core Network…I control all of the net, as well as any human that has every been registered into the net….watch…"

Doppler lifted a stylus from the pad and touched a button with FalconMan's face on it. He then pressed a sequence of buttons. Gun, Sword, and Eye.

Suddenly a navi, made of black shards of data, shot out into the world and fired at FalconMan, knocking him to the ground. It then began to glow and shifted into a large sword with FalconMan automatically grabbed.

"W-What's going on! DOPPLER! NO!" cried FalconMan as Doppler took control of his body and the Core Network ordered for FalconMan to take the sword and pierce it through his own eye.

Shortly after the command was sent FalconMan followed it, unable to resist. The blade punctured his eye and a spray of blood from his human form, as well as data from his navi form, burst from the wound as he fell to the floor dead. The blade had gone through his entire head…FalconMan was dead.

MidnightMan stood at attention and looked directly at Doppler as he bellowed.

"LONG LIVE !"

Doppler snickered as he watched the crimson mass of blood and data mix and spread among the tiles of the white marble floor. Doppler's reflection distorted in the pool and he grinned darkly, his reflection mimicking him and grinning back.


	20. CHAPTER 19: A Crimson Pool

Large halls of empty void meet our heroes as they burst through the doors of the hallway. It seemed as though the entire building was one large endless hallway. Every shard of light was a blinding white, as were the floors and walls, but a dark fog like mist hung in every room they entered and passed.

"What is this place!? Is there no end!?" Megaman yelled kicking a wall, which sent a ripple across it like rocks on water.

Julius sighed as he looked around the halls.

"Endless pain and suffering…"

Maylu sighed and sat down on the floor curling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself.

"…….Face it….we'll never make it to Doppler in time….and for all we know Lan may be….."

Julius bowed his head as Roll gasped and turned abruptly to her operator.

"MAYLU! Don't talk like that! Lan is fine!"

Megaman and Julius merely sighed as they both offered their hands to Maylu. Maylu took them and pulled herself up. Tears of sorrow and fear rolled down Maylu's face. Megaman knew all too well how she felt…

Suddenly there was a loud ominous crash as a door ahead of them burst open. Everyone readied their weapons, Megaman his buster, Roll her bow buster, Maylu didn't have a weapon but would fight till the end, and Julius removed a sword from the cane he kept with him, much like Doppler did.

A figure…no two figures….no three! Three figures burst around the corner, everyone jumped and ran at them before realizing who or what they where, abruptly they all stopped as the three figures before them they knew all too well.

Maylu burst into tears and screamed along with Megaman and Roll, Julius merely sniffed and let out a small moan.

A navi was carrying two humans, Protoman! Protoman looked tired, scared, and filled with a sort of fear that Megaman and company had never seen before. Neither a fear of defeat, nor a fear of life, but a fear for a dying loved one.

Protoman laid the two boys against the wall; both covered in blood, one breathing, the other barely awake…Lan and Chaud!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hikari burst through a large door and found himself the room that Mother was in, not the real one, but the large computer.

After the firing of the cannon all the security in the satellite shut down, Dr. Hikari had used this as a chance to escape and search for his son, Megaman, Roll, and Doppler. Since security was down all the jail cells had opened, Dr. Hikari's, and Megaman's!

The room was empty, no guards, all that sat there was Mother, a offline Mother.

Dr. Hikari ran to the control panel for Mother and started to pound on it, trying to activate it.

"No…No…NONONONONO!" Dr. Hikari yelled as he beat his fists into the control panel. Without Mother Dr. Hikari had no way of knowing how to escape. The entire satellite was a mystery to him, and he had to find his son!

Dr. Hikari turned toward the door he had entered from when a figure suddenly materialized before him, Doppler!

"Caine!" Dr. Hikari yelled as Doppler grinned at him darkly.

"Hello Yuchihiro…so nice to see you again."

"Caine! How could you do this!? All you ever cared about was peace for humans and navis! You wanted them to live together in harmony! How can you condone this!?"

Doppler laughed and bowed to Dr. Hikari.

"Caine is long dead Dr. Hikari, as you shall soon be!"

Suddenly MidnightMan materialized behind Dr. Hikari and grabbed him roughly. Dr. Hikari cried out for help as MidnightMan struck him in the back of his neck, knocking the doctor into unconsciousness.

Doppler laughed.

"…It's thanks to you that I could do this Doctor…..so sad that you should die…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"LAN!" Maylu cried as she fell to her knees by him. Lan was breathing, but his eyes where shut and he didn't seem to hear her.

Megaman was scared and shocked at Lan, Roll stood clutching Megaman crying, she couldn't belive that her best friends were hurt and dying.

Protoman sighed and stood to the side, Julius did the same on the other side.

"…So…Doppler did this eh?" Julius asked. "Figures…I always knew he was corrupt…but I think getting his hands on the Dark File might have pushed him over….."

Protoman turned toward Julius with a shocked look.

"Dark File!? You mean the same Dark File that holds all the Darkloid data, as well as the dark data of all the navis, and the last sliver of Dr. Regal?!"

"One and the same….ever since he took it and began to…learn of ways to take control of humans and navis…life has been much different for us all…"

Megaman knelt down to his friends and looked at them both with worried glances. Chaud moved slightly and coughed, sending blood spraying, but spoke.

"….M-Megaman…………Doppler….h-he….plans….to….destroy…all….humans…..and……..navis……y-you…."

Megaman tried to make Chaud rest by speaking in a soft tone. "Shhhh….don't talk, it will only make you bleed worse…"

Chaud coughed again, sending a spray of blood which stained the white floor and clear crimson, a speck or three landed on Julius's shoes. He immediately groaned and began to scrub the red substance off of his clean white shoes.

"Here use this!" Julius said as he handed Roll a large white medical box with medicine bandages and other medical help for humans and navis.

Roll nodded and squatted down to Lan and Chaud and began to mend their wounds. Suddenly everyone was cut off by a loud booming scream of pain flowing from a room up the hall.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed the voice. Everyone recognized the voice.

Megaman ran into the room with Julius and Protoman, Roll and Maylu remained near Lan and Chaud and began to try and bandage their wounds.

As Megaman and Protoman burst into the room they saw Doppler and MidnightMan standing over Dr. Hikari…and he lay on the ground with a pool of blood flowing from a large wound in his chest…


	21. Finale:AMEN Battle Part 1: MidnightMan

Megaman ran at Doppler, he knew that he had hurt Dr. Hikari, he knew he was the one who hurt Lan and Chaud, he knew he had to stop him! As Megaman ran forward Doppler merely turned toward the door at the back of the room and began to back away from him.

Just as Megaman was about to reach a good firing distance at Doppler, MidnightMan jumped in front of the bullets and deflected them.

Doppler chuckled as he now stood toward the back of the room.

"…As much as I would love to stay and watch your demise Megaman, I have other more important matters to attend to. So I must say goodbye, until we meet again." Said Doppler with a deep bow.

Protoman ran at him as well, he lunged forward; MidnightMan suddenly burst into a cloud of data and rearranged itself in front of Protoman, knocking him to the floor. Julius merely stood in the shadows and watched.

Doppler then burst into a large cloud of purple colored cubes of data and was gone. Leaving Megaman, Julius, Protoman, and MidnightMan in the large computer room alone…and of course Dr. Hikari.

Julius walked over to Dr. Hikari and placed his figures on his neck. Protoman hauled himself up off the floor as MidnightMan began to chuckle cruelly.

"Well?" Megaman asked eyeing MidnightMan devilishly.

Julius bowed his head.

"……I will take Dr. Hikari to the others….he is weak….not dead…but…without help he soon will be. Good luck Megaman." Julius said as he too burst into a cloud of data, as did Dr. Hikari.

MidnightMan looked at the two navis with a dark smile.

"So…this is the great Megaman and Protoman eh? Hmhmhmhm it seems what I've heard about you was right…"

Protoman took a defensive tone as he spoke. "And just what have you heard?"

MidnightMan smiled. "That you are weak!"

MidnightMan suddenly burst into a stream of light he ran so fast, Megaman was taken aback; suddenly he felt a large crushing pain on his chest. MidnightMan had kicked him…hard…knocking the breath out of him and knocking him to the floor.

Megaman tried to catch his breath as MidnightMan stood next to him. Megaman tried to roll away but MidnightMan got on all fours and held him to the floor…he was too strong and held Megaman in place. Protoman ran forward with his blade and sliced it at MidnightMan, he hit his mark and MidnightMan let out a yelp.

The two navis both got up and watched in shock as MidnightMan suddenly burst into another cloud of data, only this time the data massed together in two piles. The two piles of data slowly rose into the air and began to shift into a form…the form…of……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maylu and Roll sat next to Lan and Chaud, both filled with fear and a shred of hope. Lan was hurt, and even with the help of the two girls was still needing a great amount of medical attention, Chaud wasn't as severe, but he was losing a lot of blood.

The two girls were worried that if Megaman couldn't stop Doppler and his minions than Lan and Chaud may die, as well as all the other people of Earth.

Maylu was about to stand and walk to a window when she was stopped by a hand. She gasped and looked at the hand and saw it was Lan. Lan looked at Maylu with a fear filled look.

"…M-Maylu…..please…..don't….go…anywhere…." Lan gasped through a veil of pain.

Maylu smiled a small sweet smile and held onto Lan's hand.

"…I'm not going anywhere Lan…just…please hold on…"

Maylu and Roll just started at Lan and Chaud filled with worry when suddenly Julius burst around the corner with Dr. Hikari propped against him. Quickly he fell to the ground from the weight of the body, as well as running that distance in his old age. Roll and Maylu screamed and jumped up, Roll supported Julius as he fell, and Maylu took Dr. Hikari and placed him against the wall as she began to open the health kit again to heal some of his injuries.

Time was short, time was against them, and they had almost no hope…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megaman was about to run at MidnightMan when he saw the shape MidnightMan had taken. The figure was his height, he had dark brown hair, blood red eyes, a dark grin, and the same outfit as Megaman, only the colors were wrong. Purple, green, black, red, brown, white, these colors made up the navi that stood looking at Megaman. Megaman gasped as the figure did a back flip, landing onto of a large rail that was on the left side of the room.

"…Surprise!" said the figure…Dark Megaman…

Protoman cursed and ran at the navi waving his sword around, but each time he got close to hitting Dark, Dark would dodge it by flipping, kneeling, spinning, or simply jumping into the air. Protoman continued the attacks until Dark suddenly jumped into the air, spun upside down, grabbed Protoman's blade arm, and twisted it in a very uncomfortable position.

Protoman screamed in pain and fell to the ground as now his blade arm was broken. The energy that flowed into the blade was gone, and Protoman's arm was completely twisted into the wrong direction.

Megaman gasped as he ran at Dark, trying to punch him. Dark merely laughed as he suddenly burst into a cloud of data.

"…How is he doing this!?"

"Quite simple Mr. Megaman, because he is what he seems." Said a voice from behind both navis. Megaman spun around to see MidnightMan standing over toward the door, but Dark Megaman was standing on the other side of the room.

"WHAT!?" Megaman cried trying to figure out what was going on when suddenly a flash of memory hit him.

There were two piles of data, one made Dark, the other moved away toward the door! So there is a Dark Megaman and MidnightMan both from the same data! Megaman suddenly ran at MidnightMan and fired a volley of rounds at him. MidnightMan snapped his fingers and Dark jumped over Megaman and landed between him and MidnightMan.

Suddenly the door burst open as a ray of blinding light shot through and struck MidnightMan, causing him to scream in pain. Dark's body then began to flicker, as though he was a light bulb that was burning out. Both navi screamed in pain as Dark dissipated in a cloud of data, which they flowed into MidnightMan, who was beginning to fall apart.

The light then stopped and the doors slowly began to close, but as they did Julius stepped through with a grin on his face. He then looked at Megaman with the same happy smile.

"…Your turn Megaman…" Julius said with great effort, clearly he had used a lot of his strength to make that burst of light.

Megaman walked up to Julius, who had extended his sword, Megaman took the blade and walked over to MidnightMan.

MidnightMan had a look on his face that Megaman recognized as fear…he didn't want to die.

But Megaman shrugged off the feeling and took the blade, and with a smile, drove it through MidnightMan. MidnightMan burst into a cloud of data and the data slowly dissipated. There was a sudden, and enormous, shattering of glass. The ceiling was made of glass, and a large beam of light had burst from it to the center of the room.

Protoman stood and walked over to Megaman.

"…Go…stop Doppler…for me and Chaud." Protoman said placing his good arm on Megaman's shoulder.

Julius smiled.

"For Lan, for Chaud, for us, for all of the people that Doppler killed…" Megaman said as he walked toward the beam.

Julius nodded his head as he walked by him until they stood next to the beam of light.

"Good luck Megaman…and don't worry. I'll take good care of everyone until you return…just try and be careful…we don't know just what Doppler can do…"

Megaman smiled and placed his hand on Julius's shoulder.

"Thanks…oh! What about your sword?" Megaman asked as Julius had turned to walk away. Julius merely raised his hand to wave Megaman off as he walked away and said.

"Keep it, you may need it! Good luck! And try and come back in one piece!" Julius yelled as Megaman stepped into the beam of light.

A burst of energy engulfed him as he was ported away.

Mother…the system that controlled all things living and machine…

Doppler…the madman who wished to see the world die in a ball of flame…

It was time to stop them…it was time to stop AMEN…it was time for Megaman to once again save everyone…


	22. Finale:AMEN Battle Part 2: Doppler

The beam of light acted like a portal that pulled Megaman upward. Megaman looked around him and saw the different parts of the satellite below him. As he rose higher he saw the outside of the satellite, he had phased right through the walls!

A large floating platform was above him, enclosed in a white bubble like dome. Megaman slowly floated upward, a large hatch opened above him, and he was pushed inside. The hatch closed under him as he found himself inside the large white dome.

Everything was white, the walls, the floors, the ceiling. All that was in the room was a large white throne on the north wall; leading to it was a flight of stairs with a white rug on them. Two torches with white flame stood next to the throne.

Megaman looked outside the dome and saw stars all around him shooting by and spinning. The satellite had apparently been moving, lifting from the earth and now hanging in space above earth. Down below Megaman could see the earth, all of it was covered in a twinkle of lights…it was night on earth…but one large portion of earth was dark…Den Tech city…

Megaman sighed as he saw it…all those people had been hurt…killed….all that history and memory was gone… there was a clapping sound behind him and Megaman turned around to see a figure…a human clad in all white with white hair that covered one eye, a cane of the darkest black, and a cape of the brightest blue.

"Well done Megaman…well done…I didn't think you would make it this far…but your strength has…exceeded my expectations. Well done."

Megaman gripped Julius's sword tightly as he scowled at the figure.

"Doppler!" Megaman spat at the figure.

Doppler did a deep bow as he began to chuckle.

"Very good Master Megaman, I didn't think you would beat MidnightMan…alas all my other navis died trying to stop the Net Police and bring me data…of course…all but one…"

Doppler then grined his darkest grin as a circle of dark energy surrounded him, the white peace of the room was shattered as the dark energy shot away from Doppler showing his true form…his darkest form…

The figure before Megaman looked as though he had been made from some metallic substance. His body was glistening silver, but he was as solid as water. His right arm was a large sword, his left was a buster. On his back was a large gyro, one of which Megaman knew would be used frequently. The figure had short hair of the deepest white, and eyes that were fire red. The figure was almost completely white, aside from small swirls of black and red that flowed around inside him, which Megaman could see.

Doppler laughed a long laugh that distorted as it went on.

"So what do you think Megaman? Is it worth the price of a human life to die by the hands of a god?" Doppler asked in a deep dark tone.

Megaman tightened his grip on Julius's sword and readied himself.

"You are nothing! Nothing but a sick joke of a man! I will be doing the world good to kill you!"

Doppler extended his arms, which suddenly showed that what Megaman had thought to be a gyro on his back were two large angelic wings. The silver figure looked Megaman up and down as it rose into the air. Megaman ran at Doppler, sword flailing above him trying to strike the figure.

Doppler merely laughed as he suddenly darted to the right and then pointed his sword arm at Megaman. The sword then suddenly extended like some sort of rubber thorn and sliced into the ground near Megaman. Megaman back flipped away and sliced at the silver metallic elastic that connected the sword to the rest of the body.

Doppler screamed in pain as Megaman's blade sliced through the liquid and struck a red elastic substance that was connected to all of Doppler's body like veins that ran through a body. Black spray shot from the spot Megaman hit, some sort of blood…or maybe oil!

"ARGH! YOU LITTLE!" Doppler yelled as the sword suddenly shot back to its original part of his arm and firing shots at Megaman from his buster.

Megaman tried to deflect the shots but one of them struck his arm. The shot felt like some burning liquid that melted onto ones arm…almost like a acid!

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" Megaman cried as he fired his own shots at Doppler, each one hit his silver liquid body and bounced away.

"I AM A GOD!" Doppler cried as he laughed at Megaman's futile attempt to hurt him with his buster.

Clearly the only part of his body that could be hurt was the red veins inside his liquid body.

Megaman ran about the room, one that had transitioned from white to a purple, deep red and black collage. Trying to make Doppler lunge at him with the sword arm again, but Doppler was smart. He saw what Megaman was trying to do and he lunged ahead of Megaman, slicing a chunk from the floor like a hot knife through butter. Megaman skidded to a stop as now a large gash was before him…one that extended into the blackness of space.

Doppler then cornered Megaman against the wall and had him completely surrounded.

"…So Megaman…what will you do now?" Doppler asked as his two liquid arms punctured the wall, creating a sort of wall sealing Megaman in place.

Megaman tried to look for a way out, but saw that he was stuck…

"….I won't let you win Doppler…you've killed thousands of people…."

Doppler grinned as Megaman paused.

"You….Y-you hurt my friends…."

Doppler chuckled. Megaman looked at him with a dark grin.

"And most of all…"

Megaman said.

Suddenly Megaman shot forward and pierced the sword Julius gave him through Doppler's head.

"YOU RUINED MY DATE!"


	23. Ch23:We Are All Wishes On Shooting Stars

Doppler screamed in pain, a scream that started as a growl as cascaded around the walls of the dome. Megaman jerked the blade backward, slicing it out of Doppler's skull. Megaman staggered backward as Doppler began to shrink away from him, screaming in pain.

Suddenly a dark cloud of energy surrounded Megaman, sending electrical shocks throughout his entire body. Megaman screamed in immense pain, dropped his sword, and was held in place by the cloud of lightning.

Doppler's scream of pain slowly transitioned into a cackle of maniacal laughter. After a long time of laughter Doppler looked at Megaman with a dark grin, a large gash in his head showed where the blade had been, but he still stood!

"D..D-Doppler….what a-are you!?" Megaman asked through the pain.

Doppler merely bowed.

"I am invincible! With the power of Mother on my side, nothing can stop me! For no matter how much damage you give me, Mother will repair me tenfold!"

Megaman began to feel a sense of slumber…….he felt…as though he had lost….all hope was gone…the dark cloud around him was increasing in its power, soon Megaman would either die by Doppler killing him, or die from the damage from the lightning.

Doppler bowed to Megaman again as he pointed at the satellite below.

"In about three minutes that satellite is going to explode, thanks to seventy tons of C4 that I have placed all around the base. Soon not one person from this day will be alive, aside from me. Enjoy your final breaths Megaman…"

Doppler snapped two metallic fingers and a large screen descended from the ceiling, on it was camera footage of Lan, Maylu, Protoman, Dr. Hikari, Julius, and Roll.

"This will be fun…Megaman you should watch, I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss this!" bellowed Doppler, flowed by a cascade of laughs.

But Megaman wasn't watching the screen; he was watching three satellites that floated below him.

_Leo…Dragon…Pegasus….Power, Wisdom, and Speed…please…if such forces exist…please….help me…help us…please………._

Below the three satellites twinkled among the stars around, as if trying to become them. Each one just twinkled…nothing else…Megaman began to feel all of the life move out of his body. If Megaman didn't do something soon he would be deleted by the cloud of energy that was still increasing in the pain level.

Megaman could feel his vision begin to cloud; the last thing he saw was a small flicker of light moving toward the small dome that Megaman and Doppler were inside.

Three figures, one clad in red and blue, one clad in green and black, one clad in blue and white, all moved toward the large dome. Doppler sat on the large throne looking at the screen when he saw the figures move up to the outside of the dome. Doppler stood so fast that the throne leaned back and slammed into the wall.

Three figures slowly passed through the wall of the dome and stand around Megaman, each one looking at Doppler.

"W-Who are you!?" Doppler yelled at the three figures that slowly looked at Megaman.

"…..This is him…" the one in red said.

"Yes…this is Megaman…" the one in green spoke in a deep wizened tone.

"…Then we must hurry…." Said the one in blue.

Doppler stood in awe of the three figures before him.

Where they human?

Where they navi?

Or…where they something more…

The three figures each began to glow. The dark cloud around Megaman seemed to run away as it was blown across the room. A radiant light flowed from the figures, each one touched Megaman, and the light flowed into him.

The three figures smiled kindly at Megaman and then glared a dark gaze at Doppler.

"…W-Wait! Please! You must understand! I-I did this for the best, for the greater good for all of the people of Earth!" Doppler pleaded, clearly trying to save himself.

"No! You killed innocent people! You destroyed the very science that you made! You where given how to be an EMW navi because you were one of the greatest minds in the world! You are supposed to help people, not destroyed them Doppler!" said the one in red as he and his other friends walked toward Doppler, Doppler slowly backed away.

"You hurt thousands! You killed millions! You disturbed the balance of everything! We three were created to help ensure peace on Earth and to help hold the EMW in place! But you! You have ruined everything!" said the one in blue.

Doppler reached the wall; a face of fear covered his face.

The three figures all aimed their busters at him, they where navis!

"WAIT! PLEASE! LEO! PEGASUS! DRAGON! PLEASE! STOP!"

The three figures merely smiled at Doppler.

"This is the punishment for what you have done!" said the one in red, Leo.

"You deserve this!" said the one in blue, Pegasus.

"A life for a life, don't you think Doppler!" said the one in green, Dragon.

Doppler realized that his time was up. The last thing he saw before all three figures attacked was Megaman, standing behind the three of them smiling.

…………………………………

After the deed the three had come to do had been done they turned to see Megaman. Megaman had an awe struck look about him. Before him stood three magnificent looking figures, navis yes, but he could sense that they had great knowledge and power.

Leo smiled at Megaman a toothy grin, Leo was tall and quite strong looking. He definitely, Megaman figured, was the strongest of the three.

Pegasus smirked a wizened grin; Pegasus was almost as tall as Leo and looked as though he had seen many years.

Dragon merely crossed his arms and stared blankly. Megaman could tell he was a sort of cocky sort, but yet he looked so calm and collected you wouldn't have noticed it at first.

"So…you must be Megaman Hikari." Leo said in a deep powerful tone.

"Y-Yes…" Megaman stammered, he didn't know why but the glare from these three made him…uneasy.

"I guess you know who we are." Dragon said looking out at the stars.

"Yes…"

Pegasus chuckled. "Is that all you can say, yes?"

Megaman smiled. "N-no…"

Leo and Pegasus both laughed together, Dragon merely smiled.

"Well, we came here because of you Megaman." Leo said.

Megaman looked shocked.

"Why?"

Dragon made a grunt as he turned toward him. "Why do you think? You called for us! Besides, we had learned what Doppler was doing; we couldn't stop him unless you came here and weakened him for us. We may be strong, smart, and fast, but without strategy we are nothing. You learned his weakness, which meant we did as well. Thanks to the effort of our own, and of yours, Doppler has been stopped." Dragon said, seeming to enter a rant of sorts.

Leo merely smiled and looked at Megaman with a fatherly look, this was when Megaman took notice that Leo, Pegasus, and Dragon, were all much taller than him.

"….W-Wait! What about all the people that Doppler killed! What about the bombs on the satellite my friends are on!" Megaman cried, as he was jolted into reality.

Pegasus smiled.

"Do not fret; we shall take care of that. You go to your friends and evacuate them to the planet." Pegasus said.

Megaman started to walk back to the portal that had brought him to the large white dome when Dragon suddenly seemed to phase away and reform in front of him, he was really fast!

"…Take this with you…should you ever need our services again…" Dragon said extending a small badge to Megaman. Megaman took the small badge in his hands and looked at it. It was a small triangle symbol, the points were red, the center was blue, and it had a green lining on it. Megaman smiled at Dragon and held onto the badge tightly as he stepped into the portal.

"……Thank you…." Megaman called just as the beam transported him to the satellite.

Dragon smiled and turned to Leo and Pegasus.

"…Well? Is he the one?" Dragon asked.

Pegasus smiled. "…I feel that he has great potential and strength…but…I don't think he could do it alone…"

Leo sniffed and grinned. "Well Megaman will do fine…him and Lan…I can just tell that those two are going to help the Earth more than we could imagine…maybe…maybe there is a bright future for Earth." Leo said as he directed his gaze to the small blue and green planet.

Dragon sighed. "There is a chance…but…we shall see in about a couple thousand years…maybe, if we're lucky, only a few hundred."

"Yes….we shall see…." Leo said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roll, Maylu, Lan, Dr. Hikari, Protoman, Julius, and Chaud were all sitting, some lying, in the hall outside the room Megaman had teleported out of. Roll had a worried look about her.

"What is it Roll?" Julius asked looking at her with a small fatherly smile.

"…..I'm worried about Mega…….something doesn't feel right…."

Lan, who was awake at this point smiled. "D-Don't worry……Megaman….is fine." Lan said flowed by a groan.

Maylu knelt down at his side and smiled at him.

Suddenly everyone, aside from the hurt ones, jumped up as they heard footsteps. Roll was the first to go, she saw Megaman slowly emerge from the doorway and jumped onto him in a full hug.

"MMMMEEEEGGGGAAAAA!!!!" Roll cried as she jumped on the unexpected blue navi, knocking him to the ground in a heap.

"AHHH! ROLL!" Megaman yelled as he fell to the floor, accidently pulling her with him. Now Megaman lay on the floor, on his back, with Roll lying on his chest. The two navis looked at each other and smiled, scarlet red bubbles of embarrassment danced around their cheeks. Maylu and Lan chuckled at the two of them. Chaud smiled, Protoman faked a cough, and Julius nodded at them with a fatherly grin.

Megaman suddenly snapped back into life, he had gotten lost looking into Roll's eyes, as she had in his.

"Uh….Roll…." Megaman said.

"Yes?" she asked slowly.

"…….Could you please get off me?" Megaman asked with a smile. Roll got up with a heavy blush, one that soon showed on Megaman's face, but Megaman hid it better.

Everyone smiled when there was a sudden loud boom from the room Megaman had been in, Dragon, Leo, and Pegasus were trying to stop the explosion until they left.

"Oh! Come on! We have to get out of here! Doppler planted explosives!"

"WHAT!" Roll cried.

"Good heavens…." Julius exclaimed as he turned to Protoman. "Quickly everyone! Haul up the injured and follow me to the transport chamber!" Julius said running down the halls. Julius led the group down three long hallways and into a large round room, in this room was one large platform connected to a large computer.

Suddenly the base was rocked by a large explosion and a siren blared.

"ALL PERSONAL EVACUATE! CORE ENERGY LEVELS 110% AND RISING!"

Julius cursed as everyone ran into the room, Megaman helping Lan, Protoman helping Chaud, and Maylu and Roll holding Dr. Hikari up.

Julius ran to the computer and turned on the teleporter.

"Ok. This machine will take you the center of Den Tech city…or what used to be the city. Now you can only go two at a time! Send the wounded first! Quickly!" Julius shouted as everyone moved to the teleporter. Maylu and Roll laid Dr. Hikari in the teleporter, Protoman then got in with him.

Protoman and Dr. Hikari were then engulfed in a blue light which sent them far below. Then Lan and Maylu got inside. They too were gone, finally Megaman and Roll stood in it, but they didn't get sent away.

"Julius…we'll see you in Den Tech ok." Roll said.

Julius bowed his head.

"….No….No you won't." he said.

Megaman stepped forward.

"NO! NO! YOUR COMING WITH US! YOU MUST!" Megaman cried.

Julius bowed his head and looked away from the navi.

"No….I can't….I have done things that can never be forgiven…I have killed people, by Doppler's orders! I have destroyed lives! I'm the one that headed the section that destroyed the city! I was the one who ordered them to fire! I COULD HAVE STOPPED IT DON'T YOU SEE! I DESERVE TO DIE!" Julius cried as he fell to his knees, tears of pain flowing down his face.

"No! That can all be forgiven! Come with us…we can fix this!" Megaman said.

Julius looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"I'm sorry my friend…….I'm sorry….Doppler was my navi….it was my responsibly to stop him…I created the EMW data…I let him become human, and me the navi…because…he was smarter than I, I was weak…and he…he was powerful…handsome…smart…he deserved to be a human. So I gave him that chance, but once he gained so much power….I couldn't stop him…Roll…"

Julius said to her, making her look at him.

"The day I was in your home….the day I was listening to Maylu's music….I was ordered by Doppler to kill you that day…"

Roll gasped.

"….But…I couldn't destroy your life….I just couldn't condole myself to do it…but Doppler! He kidnapped Lan! Burnt down his house! He put you through all of this, just because I was too weak to stop him! IT'S ALL MY FAULT YOU ALL GOT HURT! I DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL!"

Julius then revealed from his robes a small computer, Mother!

"I took this from Doppler before your fight………It's my turn Megaman….You have done your part in freeing us all from his terror…now…please….let me stay….let me die….let me make sure that Mother is destroyed!"

The base was rocked by another explosion and smoke and flame began to mix in the room as a few control panels burst. Only one system was still running, the teleport.

"GO! HURRY! THERE'S NOT MUCH TIME LEFT!" Julius cried.

Roll ran over to Julius and clung to him in a hug. Julius was taken aback…but held her close, like a father holding a child.

Tears streamed down both navis….or should I say human and navi…

Roll backed away and Julius stopped her. He extended his top hat to her, on it was a pin…a rose…

"….Take it…." Julius said to his friend. Roll smiled and walked back to the teleport.

Megaman seemed to tense up as he walked back onto the teleport.

"….Goodbye Julius…" Megaman and Roll said in unison.

"………Goodbye….my friends……" said Julius….his last words as a blue burst engulfed the two navis and flew them away.

Another explosion burst into the room and Julius dropped to his knees.

"……God…..please……forgive me…."

Suddenly the room burst into a ball of flames…….the ceiling collapsed….the floor twisted….the walls shattered…..and everything was dead….computers all around were dead…..everything became a clatter of metal…and then……..silence….total….silence….

The world of AMEN, Doppler's world, was dead….all that remained of the satellight was a hunk of metal floating in space, and three figures watched it from above, each one smiling a faint smile.

"…….Goodbye….Julius Caine…."


	24. CH 24: Aftermath

Everyone stood in the center of Den Tech city…a glimmer of hope cascaded from the heavens above. Small sparks of light fluttered down onto the city…each place it touched rippled like water. All of the world was silent…and suddenly, it burst with sound. People all around laughed, danced, sang, walked, talked, life had returned to the city.

Buildings of rubble suddenly sprang into large skyscrapers and stores. The city was back! It was as if nothing had happened!

Megaman, Roll, Protoman, they were all inside their PET's. Lan, Dr. Hikari, Chaud, their wounds were gone and then stood in the center of the city, beside them stood Maylu, as happy as ever. Everything was back to normal. People walked by as though nothing had happened. Behind the group was a large fountain, they stood in the Fountain Square, the heart of Den Tech City.

People nudged past them going to and from work, chatter flowed into the air and the once red sky overhead was a wonderful blue of midday.

"What happened?" Lan asked as he looked around.

Everyone shrugged.

"Did time undo itself…or are we all dead and dreaming?" Megaman asked.

Maylu stepped into the crowd and cut off a man in a black suit.

"Excuse me sir. Do you happen to know the day time and year?" Maylu asked in a normal tone.

"….Yes… It is 12:32 PM on September 29 20XX…have a nice day." The man said as he tipped his fedora and left them be.

Maylu sat down on a bench, along with the others.

"…12:32 PM on September 29…that means…that is is now the exact time when Julius came and spoke to Roll, and you asked Roll on a date! It is the exact moment that this all started!" Dr. Hikari exclaimed.

Everyone jumped up and cheered. If this was true that everything should be back to normal.

"Wait! Dr. Hikari! We need to go to SciLabs!" Megaman said.

"Why?" Dr. Hikari asked.

"Because! If everything is back to normal than Julius and Mr. Caine should be in your office!"

Everyone ran through the crowds toward SciLabs.

No more than about five minutes later everyone had reached Dr. Hikari's office and ran inside. A secretary was standing at Dr. Hikari's desk and jumped.

"Oh. Hello Doctor….and everyone else…You seem to be in a hurry…"

"Has Mr. Caine checked in at the front desk yet?" Dr. Hikari asked.

The secretary looked shocked.

"But…Doctor…didn't you get the e-mail I sent you?" she asked in a normal tone. "Mr. Caine died last night in an explosion….I'm sorry…"

It was true….everything was the way it should be. Julius was dead…Doppler gone…everything was the way it should be for peace to survive.

Everyone sighed a heavy sigh of relief and Megaman looked over at Roll.

"…Well you know what this means don't you?" Megaman asked the pink navi.

"No…what?"

"It means that we have a date we need to go to." Megaman said with a wink.

Everyone, Megaman and Roll included, all laughed. Peace had returned…love was alive….friendship had held out…and it was thanks to Megaman, Julius, Dragon, Leo, Pegasus, Roll, Chaud, Protoman, Lan, Maylu, and Dr. Hikari that life had returned to the once decimated city.

Outside the wind blew aimlessly and a cape fluttered in the breeze, caught on a limb of a tree. And scrawled across it in yellow letters was the word.

AMEN

~*~~~~~~~A~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~M~~~~~~~~*~THE END~*~~~~~~~~E~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~N~~~~~~~~*~

AUTHOR NOTE

Hello everyone.

Well that's that, as they say. This is the ending to my Megaman fanfic. Please review and e-mail me if you would like to leave comments. I am open to requests on other stories! I don't know much about the Megaman Star Force games, but i tried to enclude portions of them here.

Did you enjoy it?

Was it dramatic enough?

Did you like my new charaters?

Did the story flow well?

I hope you enjoyed it. Please give me feedback.

Also, on the requests. I will write any Megaman fan fic you want, It doesn't have to be romantic. As long as it is about Megaman Battle Network, Megaman X, Megaman, or Megaman Zero. I am also open to requests on romance pairings to write about! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! I WRITE TO BRING YOU ALL ENJOYMENT! I WRITE TO ENTERTAIN YOU! I NEEEEEEDDDD FEEEDDDDBAACCCCKKKK!!!!

Sorry. I got just a tad carried away....I just ate some choclate cake, so much sugar....

Well please...please...please...just tell me what sort of stories you like, what you want them to be about, and maybe even who, and i will do my best to write one to your liking.

"May happiness follow you where ever you go" (Quote from Booster from Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars)

Megaman Trigger 2.0


End file.
